


In the City that Never Sleeps

by Sherlockian_87



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But Mostly Smut, F/M, Sherlock and Molly go to New York together, and fluff, and plot ... sort of, does this lead to smut?, of course it leads to smut!, there be some fluff as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly gets invited to a wedding in New York, and Sherlock offers to go with her. Now what could this possibly lead to?? Hmmmm ... hehehehe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Invited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here!
> 
> WOO HOO!
> 
> I came up with the idea for this back in June and have been working on it ever since and I am so happy that it is ready to be shared with you all!
> 
> I'm quite proud of this fic, and have thrown a lot of real life bits and pieces into it, but the majority is fiction ahaha ...
> 
> Ok ok ... enough of my waffling, onto the story!
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!!!

* * *

Molly was very nearly dead on her feet, and yes, that pun did not manage to pass through her mind without her giggling. It had been a very long day, longer than her usual due to the fact that the pathologist taking over for her did not come in until three hours after their shift was originally was supposed to start. The claim had been a family emergency but Molly had her doubts. Her back ached slightly and her feet were sore. She was very much so looking forward to taking a nice hot shower, ordering a rather unhealthy amount of takeaway and afterwards snuggling down into her bed with Toby. Sadly all was not going to go exactly to plan.

Toby did not greet her at the door as he commonly did. Instead it was minutes after she walked into the flat, as if he had at first not noticed her arrival due to some distraction. This distraction was one Consulting Detective, the very Consulting Detective that had hung his coat and scarf on the hook beside hers. She muttered a few choice curse words beneath her breath before making her way towards her bedroom.

"You're home late," Sherlock stated from his sprawled out position upon her bed, typing away on his mobile. "Stamford needs to fire Dickinson; one can only have so many family emergencies."

She rolled her eyes, not in the mood to rehash an old argument. "Why are you here and not in your own flat?"

He scowled. "Mrs. Hudson is hosting her Bridge Game, the noise was abominable."

Toby jumped onto the bed, walked over to Sherlock and plopped himself down upon his chest, purring contentedly. Molly looked at them for a moment, taking in the domestic scene. Her heart gave a tiny stutter when she realized that this scene had become a rather common one as of late. Swallowing thickly she moved to her wardrobe to gather up her clothes.

"I'm going to have a shower then I'll order some takeaway, ok?" she said to him, and his answer was only a grunt.

She took her time beneath the hot water, soaking away the aches and annoyances of the day. It felt wonderful, the heat upon her skin. For a brief moment she considered slipping her hand between her legs, suddenly feeling rather desperate for another kind of _heat,_ but then remembered who was just outside the door and would know exactly what she was doing. With a sigh she moved her hand away and finished with her shower. After drying off and plaiting her hair she dressed in her pyjamas and made her way out into the kitchen. Sherlock had as of yet to move from her bed, still typing away on his phone.

"Do you want your usual?" she called out, as she took the bottle of red wine from her fridge.

"Yes!" he replied.

She poured herself a large glass before calling up the order, making sure to get a double of the dumplings. After taking a sip of her wine she moved into her sitting room and sank down onto her sofa with a contented sigh.

"Here's your post."

She let out a faint squeak, her eyes popping open; she hadn't even realized they had been closed. Sherlock was now sat beside her and had deposited a small pile of envelopes upon her lap.

"Oh, thanks," she mumbled. "I hadn't even thought to check it."

"Mmmmm." He leaned back into the cushion, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared up at the ceiling.

Molly shifted through her post, scowling at a few bills before tossing them onto the coffee table. But when she came to a thick, cream coloured envelope, with her name written in fancy script across the front, she stopped and stared at it.

"It's a wedding invitation," Sherlock stated.

"Yeah, figured that out, thanks." She continued to stare at it.

"Is it Tom's?"

She swallowed. "No. God no. He was upset about the break up, but he's not so much of a tit as to do something like that."

"Then why aren't you opening it?"

She shrugged and slipped her fingernail beneath the flap, pulling out the elegant invitation. "Ahh ... thought so. It's from my old university pal. She was an exchange student, American, Hallie West. She studied here, and went back to the states during the summer. I went with her twice, my only two times across the pond. God, those were fantastic summers! She lived in New York and we spent hours in the city, it was so much fun. I honestly should have continued my studies during the summer, I would have graduated sooner, but I really don't regret taking that time off." She stopped when she realized she was rambling.

Sherlock had taken the invitation from her during her reminiscing. "It says you're allowed to bring a guest."

"Does it? Oh damn. She thinks I'm still with Tom, I never told her we broke up. Well ... that could be an awkward conversation."

He handed back the invitation. "Are you going to go?"

"I don't know. It's not like I am all that close with her, we just email every now and then, exchange a card at Christmas. It would be nice to see her though, get out of London for a bit. I'd definitely make a full holiday out of it; see the sights, since it's been years that I've been there."

"I'll go with you."

Her eyes snapped up to meet his. "What?"

"I'll go with you," he repeated.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "London has been very boring, no good murders. And besides, the invitation does say for you to bring a guest ... it would be rude to turn up alone, wouldn't it?"

Her eyes narrowed. "No, it wouldn't. The 'bring a guest' is just a suggestion, an option."

He huffed. "I want to go with you ..."

"You hate weddings."

"I have never said that."

She stared at him. "You honestly want to do this? It's not like you can agree now and then suddenly back out if a good case comes up."

He dismissed her comment with a wave of his hand.

"What are you going to do the whole time?" she questioned. "I'll probably go a few days ahead of the wedding, and you hate being a tourist. You nearly had a strop when I wanted to go sightseeing when you brought me along with you to Glasgow."

He smiled. "Ahh yes, Glasgow, that was a _very_ good case."

There was a knock on the door; their food had arrived. She tossed the invitation onto the coffee table and made her way towards the door. After carrying the bags of food into the kitchen she plated it up and carried it out into the sitting room. Sherlock was still sat upon the sofa, but was now leaning forward with a pen in his hand and the invitation in front of him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"RSVPing."

"SHERLOCK! I haven't even completely decided if I am going or not!" she exclaimed in dismay.

He smirked. "Yes you have."

She handed him his plate with a scowl and put her own on the coffee table, before returning to the kitchen to retrieve the bottle of wine. "You are such an annoying git sometimes," she grumbled as she sat down next to him.

He continued to smirk.

"Why are you so determined to come with me to this wedding?" she asked as she speared a dumpling with her fork. She continued before he could reply, "The wedding is three months away. Who is to say that you won't have some big case going on at that time? You're bound to bow out on me at the last second."

Sherlock gave a determined shake of his head. "No I wouldn't."

Molly stared at him for a moment, before reaching out and cupping his chin in her hand so that she could turn his head towards her so she could look him directly in the eye. "Are you on something? Because if you are, so help me God I will-"

"NO! I am not high." He tugged his chin out of her hold. "I just don't want you to go to this wedding alone."

"Oh ..." She stared down at her plate of food. "You'd do that for me?"

He stopped eating and looked at her. "Of course I would. It's the least I could do, after all that you've done for me."

* * *

The next three months flew by at a whirlwind speed, filled with busy days, and long shifts. She didn't see much of Sherlock except for at Bart's where he often showed up announced, and with a great flourish of Belstaff and scarf. Either that or when he decided to pop in at her flat, at all hours of the day or night.

One of the days that he came to Bart's she missed out on being graced with a viewing of his arrival, for she was down the hall getting a coffee. John had been sent on the same mission, much to his disgruntlement.

"Hi Molly!" he called out to her as he approached.

She turned from the coffee machine and gave him a sunny smile. "Oh, hi John! I didn't know you were here."

"Just arrived actually, Sherlock is in a right state, grumbling beneath his breath about Lord knows what. He sent me out for coffee."

She giggled. "I'd offer to make him his usual but I'm a bit busy, I fell behind in some paperwork. Quite a nuisance how it piles up so quickly!" She stepped away from the machine so he could fill up a cup.

John took her place. "So I heard that you and Sherlock are going to New York together?"

Molly was annoyed with herself when she felt a blush come to her cheeks. "Yeah. I'm going for a friend's wedding and he offered to come with me. Not exactly sure why really...the wedding is taking place at this resort called Mohonk up in the mountains, not somewhere you'd think would be Sherlock's ideal."

John shrugged. "I tried to get it out of him but he seemed quite adamant in keeping mum. Good luck with him! I hope he doesn't make you miserable."

She laughed. "Don't worry; I know how to keep him in line."

John side-eyed her for a moment, remembering the slaps she had given Sherlock when he had arrived at the lab high as kite. "Yeah, I believe you!"

They returned to the lab together, and when they entered Sherlock looked up from his microscope. He was scowling, but quickly dropped his annoyed expression, instead replacing it with a small smile.

"Hello Molly," he said to her.

She returned his smile. "Hi Sherlock."

John handed him his coffee. "Here you are your highness."

Sherlock ignored the comment, silently taking the coffee. "Molly would you be able to-"

"Sorry Sherlock," she cut in, "I can't. I have a copious amount of paper work sat on my desk that I need to take care of; otherwise I would be happy to help you!"

He pouted, following her with his eyes as she left the lab.

Later that evening he came to her flat, which wasn't entirely odd. Usually she would go to bed alone, only to wake up the next morning with him beside her. This had become a common occurrence after had had solved case. He had solved this one, and wanted to go over every detail of it with her. This was another common occurrence, one that usually took place with them either continuing to lie side by side in bed, or in her kitchen while she cooked them breakfast, with Toby rubbing against their heels.

During these 'discussions' she would let him ramble on, sometimes throwing in a comment or two. She had even once managed to reveal something to him that he had passed by, which, much to his slight annoyance, would have given him the ability to solve the case a lot more quickly. He didn't allow his annoyance to get the better of him though, instead wishing that she could occupy him and John whenever they went out on a case. He was all too well aware that this wasn't possible though, but he made a mental note to see if it could happen when he knew she wasn't working.

As the final week before their departure to New York approached, Molly realized that she had as of yet to buy a dress. After a brief moment of panic she texted her friend Meena, asking her if she was interested in popping out to the shops with her. It had been too long since they had last seen each other, and they managed for two days later to set a time to meet up after work.

"Soooo ... let me get this straight," Meena said as she and Molly entered a shop, "you're going to a wedding in New York, and Sherlock is going with you?"

"Yeah, that's about it," Molly replied.

Meena's eyes narrowed. "Did he give any reason as to why he wants to go?"

Molly shrugged. "He just told me that he didn't want me to go alone."

"Huh ..."

"He also," Molly continued, "offered to take care of making the hotel and flight arrangements. Which of course both of us know that means Mycroft will actually be taking care of it, which we also both know that means that his PA Anthea will actually take care of it!"

The pair of them burst into laughter as they made their way through the shop towards the back.

"Well, that certainly is very nice of him," Meena noted, once their laughter had abated.

Molly looked at her, noting that a wicked gleam was in friend's eyes. "What, what is it?"

Meena shook her head. "It's nothing. Let's just try and focus on finding you a dress, eh?"

Twenty dresses later a very tired Molly returned to her flat, bedecked with purchases. She had never been much of a shopper, usually finding the experience more or less exhausting. She hated trying on clothes and seeing herself in the mirror beneath God-awful, unflattering lighting. How Meena had managed to convince her to buy two matching sets of lingerie she still hadn't quite figured out. All in all though, she was thankful for her friend's help and was glad that she had found a dress. It was different from her usual though, nothing at all like the one she had worn to John and Mary's wedding. It was a bit more form fitting, but nothing like the dress she had worn to that disaster of a Christmas party. No, this was both chic and elegant, as well as comfortable.

"Was your shopping a success?"

Molly let out a shriek then sent a glare of daggers towards the sofa. "What the hell Sherlock? Is it really necessary to scare me like that?"

He sniffed. "I thought you knew I was here."

She rolled her eyes and made her way towards her bedroom, a bit disgruntled when she realized that he had followed her.

"May I see the dress?" he asked.

"No."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because I don't need your scathing deductions about it, that's why."

"I don't do that anymore, Molly. Not to you at least."

She looked at him over her shoulder. "Be that as it may, you're not seeing my dress until the day of the wedding."

He rolled his eyes. "Why are you making such a big deal out of this? It's not like we're the ones getting married!" He stopped when he realized what he had said, his eyes widening slightly, and the faintest tinge of pink coming to his cheeks.

Molly chose to ignore his comment, tucking the dress into her wardrobe. "Don't you dare go snooping in here either; I'll know if you did!"

He pouted, his embarrassment short-lived, as she walked passed him and made her way back out into the sitting room.

"Are you staying the night? I was about to make some tea, do you want any?" she asked as she entered the kitchen.

"No. And no. I only stopped by to give you this." He scooped up a small leather packet from her coffee table, before following her into the kitchen.

She put the kettle on to boil before taking the packet from him. "What is it?" she asked.

"Our travel arrangements," he replied.

"Oh!" She unzipped it and pulled out the papers, her eyes growing nearly as wide as saucers when she saw where they would be staying during their time in the city. "Sherlock ... what ... are you sure about this? That hotel is really expensive."

"What of it? You're not paying for it, and neither am I, my brother is footing the bill."

Her cheeks burned bright red, as she placed the papers back inside. "I don't know why you think you need to do this."

"I'm not going to fly all that way and stay in a cheap hotel," he offered as explanation.

She sighed. "Well, I feel like I should give your brother something ..."

"Bake him a cake that will suffice."

She had to force herself to keep back a smile.

"The flight leaves at seven, I'll pick you up at five," he said to her.

She smiled. "All right. I suppose flying first class will have its perks, I'll be able to sleep on the plane a bit more comfortably than usual."

He smiled then pressed a kiss to her cheek before leaving.

* * *

It was the night before their departure and Molly was in a deep sleep. Usually she was far too excited to sleep well when she was about to go on holiday, but her last shift had been a rather long one, thus the moment her head hit the pillow she quickly entered dream land. It wasn't until there was a slight movement on her bed that she woke up, for the movement was far too great to have been made by Toby.

"Sher'ock?" she mumbled.

"Mmm. Go back to sleep."

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "It can't possibly be time to go already."

She felt him shift beside her.

"It isn't," he replied. "You've got a few more hours."

She hummed happily and burrowed back down into her pillow.

"You didn't answer my question," she said after a few minutes had passed.

He let out a breath. "Your flat is closer to the airport, which makes for less time in traffic ..."

"That's a horrible explanation."

He sniffed. "Fine. I sleep better when I'm with you."

He could practically hear her smile.

"Good answer."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (: 
> 
> Are you liking it? I hope so! And if you are, please leave a review! You have no idea how happy they make me :D


	2. Across the Pond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're on their way to New York!
> 
> Will Sherlock allow Molly to see the sights or will he grumble and be a git?
> 
> Read on and find out!

* * *

Molly and Sherlock arrived at the airport with more than enough time, and having a brother who was the British Government proved to be very useful. Their luggage was checked for them and they didn't have to be subjected to the long line in security, instead they were led by two guards to their gate. Once they had settled Molly kept herself occupied by reading her kindle. She much more preferred an actual book, but knew that the kindle was the smarter choice for traveling. Sherlock had taken out his laptop, deciding that it was ample time for him to update his blog, _The Science of Deduction_.

He had been typing rather steadily for several minutes without a pause. She looked up from her book to see what he was doing, and she smiled when she saw what he was working on.

"Does anyone actually read that?" she asked.

He sniffed, the smallest of smirks turning up the corner of his mouth. "You do," he replied.

She blushed.

He stopped typing and turned to look at her. "You have a blog. How come you don't update it anymore?"

She dropped her gaze. "I lost interest in it. After the whole 'Jim from IT' actually being James Moriarty, it just seemed silly to keep it."

Sherlock continued to study her for a moment before turning back to his lap top. "It isn't silly Molly. And you shouldn't allow Moriarty to ruin anything for you, he doesn't deserve that." He glanced back at her and was pleased to find that she was smiling.

Their flight was long, but Molly managed to sleep for the majority of it. The time that she wasn't sleeping she was reading. Sherlock hadn't taken out his laptop again; instead he leaned back in his seat, his hands in his lap and closed his eyes. To anyone that didn't know him, they would assume that he was asleep, but to those that did know him it was very clear that he was in his Mind Palace.

A few times she managed to sneak a glance at him, lingering her gaze longer and longer. She never was quite certain if he was at all aware of his surroundings when he was in his Mind Palace, so she didn't want to have him know that she was out right staring at him.

When the captain came over the intercom to announce their initial descent she gently nudged Sherlock with her elbow. She was well aware that she was taking her chances in doing so, most likely it resulting in him snapping at her, but she was surprised when he slowly blinked his eyes open before letting out a rather loud yawn.

"You were asleep?" she questioned, feeling stupid the moment the words left her mouth.

"It would seem so," he replied, yawning once more.

She laughed. "I thought you were in your Mind Palace!"

He rubbed his hands over his face before raking them through his curls. "I was. That happens sometimes, I bury myself so deeply and my body becomes so relaxed that I fall asleep without realizing it."

She swallowed thickly, rather mesmerized by the sight of his curls bouncing back into place. After blinking rapidly she sat up a little straighter and leaned forward to tuck her kindle away in her bag. Sherlock was all too well aware of her reaction and was rather surprised with how delighted it made him feel.

They landed and were, much to Molly's surprise, granted the same ease through security and customs as they had been given at Heathrow. There was a car waiting for them that would be taking them into the city. As the car pulled away from the airport she stared out the window with wide eyes and a smile just as wide. Sherlock didn't give a toss about the scenery, far too fascinated with watching her.

A little over a half an hour later, thanks to a miraculously small amount of traffic, they arrived at their hotel, _The New York Palace_. When they got out, she waited on the pavement while Sherlock collected their luggage. She stared across the street at Saint Patrick's Cathedral, having forgotten how beautiful it was.

"Molly?"

Sherlock's voice pulled her out of her reverie; he was holding his hand out to her. She hesitated for a small moment then placed her hand in his. He smiled down at her and led her into the hotel. While he checked them in Molly stood with her mouth hanging open as she looked about the lobby, it was exquisite! She was certain she had never seen anything quite so opulent, it was beautiful but borderline ostentatious. When she felt Sherlock take her hand again she looked at him.

"Ready?" he asked, and she nodded.

He led her towards the lifts.

"We don't need to take the stairs?" she asked him.

"No. Not unless you wish to walk up 54 flights."

She looked at him confused as they entered an empty lift. "54?"  
"Yes."

"The Palace Hotel doesn't have 54 floors!"

He smiled at her. " _The Towers_ do."

She stared at him, her mouth hanging slightly open. "We're staying in a suite in _The Towers_?"

"Yes."

She shook her head, rubbing her hand across her cheek. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

He gave her a small smile before leaning forward and pressing his lips to the spot just below her jaw line. When he pulled away he only did far enough so that he could look into her eyes.

"You saved my life, for which I will be forever grateful," he said softly.

She stared up at him, flashbacks of a very similar situation rushing through her mind of when they had stood in a hallway. He was so close to her that she could smell his cologne. Her eyes flittered down to his lips, then back up to meet his gaze. The moment was destroyed when the lift stopped, opening at their floor.

Sherlock blinked rapidly and stepped away from her. She followed him down the hall, trying to desperately slow down the rapid paced beating of her heart. He slipped in the key, unlocked their door and led her inside.

"The Jewel Suite!" he announced with a flourish.

Molly's mouth dropped open; she really needed to put a stop to that. Sherlock was smiling at her, looking for too pleased with her gob smacked reaction. He followed her as she began to explore the suite. There was a living room, a dining room and a half-bath. She had never seen anything so luxurious. She didn't know what to make of it all. There was even a chaise lounge! Could it be that she somehow died and this was heaven?

"The bedroom is upstairs," he told her.

She followed him as he led the way. The bedroom was just as glorious as the rest of the suite, with large glass windows which would allow them to view the city from the bed. As she continued to look about she spotted that their luggage had already been brought up.

"There's ahhh, also a private rooftop terrace. On the 55th floor," he said.

"There is?"

"Mmmm …" he beckoned towards a lift.

They got in it and within several seconds the lift doors opened to a wide open space. Part of it was covered where you could be sat on cozy sofas and chairs in the shade, and the other half was in the direct sun. There was even a Jacuzzi.

"Oh my God Sherlock …" she breathed out, "I don't know … I don't know what to say."

He shrugged. "Don't say anything. The look on your face is enough."

She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his chest. "Thank you."

To her surprise he put his arms around her, returning the hug. "You are most welcome," he replied. "As I said before, you saved my life Molly; you deserve more than I could ever give you."

They stayed holding each other for several moments, looking out towards the Chrysler and the Empire State Building, only returning inside when she suggested that they unpack.

"What would you like to do today?" Sherlock asked, once his suitcase had been emptied. "It's best if we keep busy, to avoid succumbing to jet lag."

Molly made a noise of agreement. "Well, I would like to see some of the sights, I had looked at the weather forecast earlier and tomorrow looks like it will be rather rainy. I know it's what we're used to in England, but its different here. It really is."

Sherlock shrugged. "All right, what would you like to go see?"

"Are you sure? I know how much you hate sight-seeing."

"Molly," he chided, "this is your holiday, not mine. I am quite willing to do whatever you want."

"Ok … well ahhh … I kind of made a list," she said to him.

"Can I see it?"

She pulled out a sheet of paper from her bag and handed it to him. He studied it for a moment.

"What is this … _Eataly_?" he asked, looking rather confused.

She laughed. "It's an Italian market. But it's really more than that. It's massive! There are restaurants and all sorts of delicious things you can buy. And it's right next to my favourite building, the Flatiron."

"Oh … so you've been there?"

She shook her head. "No, I haven't. It didn't exist when I came here all those years ago. But I've seen pictures, and it looks amazing."

"You're not even Italian!" he scoffed.

"What's that got to do with anything? I love Italian food, and I love their culture. And so do you … don't deny it, you don't just enjoy Angelo's cooking only because you got him off a murder charge."

Sherlock smirked. "You got me there." He continued to look over her list. "Why do you want to go to Grand Central? Isn't that a train station? What's so great about that?"

"It's not just a train station, it's beautiful! It's a work of art!" she exclaimed.

He didn't look convinced, making her roll her eyes.

"I figured with the weather forecast that tomorrow would be a perfect day to go to _The Strand_ ," she noted, "it's this massive shop filled with books! But today, what I really want to see is the Brooklyn Bridge. It's not all that close, but I'm willing to walk if you are."

"I don't mind."

"We can stop in at Grand Central and walk through Bryant Park along the way."

He nodded. "That's fine. Like I said, I am willing to do whatever you want."

She eyed him for a moment, wanting to ask him when he had suddenly become so compliant, but then thought better of it. Instead deciding on taking advantage of this _new_ Sherlock, for however long he lasted.

"I'll just change, and put on more comfortable walking shoes," she said to him.

"What about this _Eataly_ place?" he questioned, as he took off his suit jacket and began to unbutton his shirt. "Don't you want to go there today as well?"

"Well we could go there on our way back to the hotel, I suppose," she answered.

"Good, that's settled. We'll have dinner there."

She looked at him, trying hard to keep her gaze from going to his chest where his unbuttoned shirt had fallen open. "We will?"

"Sure, why not? It's perfect actually, seeing as I already made reservations for _Manzo_."

"Sherlock!"

He smiled at her. "What?" he asked, trying to look innocent but failing miserably.

"You already knew about my list!"

He smiled. "Of course I did. Did you really expect me to come all this way without doing my research?"

She shook her head and she grumbled beneath her breath as she moved towards the closet to get out a blouse, all the while he continued to smile cheekily. A few minutes later they began their trek through the city, and surprisingly Sherlock appeared to be enjoying himself.

"See?" she said, nudging him with her elbow. "I told you Grand Central was beautiful."

He was staring up at the green ceiling that was covered in constellations.

"They're not entirely accurate of course," she continued, "but I don't care, they're just so lovely, and have withstood so much. Just think, thousands and thousands of people pass through this terminal every day, not once looking up, never having any idea or caring about the beauty that hangs above them. It's such a shame."

They continued on to Bryant Park where couples were sat on blankets in the grass and children were throwing colourful balls back and forth.

"I always liked this spot. It's so much cozier than Central Park," she said. "That's just so big, there's something about this one that I just love. And in the winter there's an ice skating rink and a giant Christmas tree, and all of these little shops. I've never been here for that, but I've seen pictures and it looks lovely. I think I'd like to experience New York in the winter, especially around Christmas time."

Sherlock looked at her. "Perhaps someday we'll come back!"

She smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

They walked silently in the direction towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

"OH!" she exclaimed suddenly. "We have to get a hot dog, or a least a pretzel! It's required!" She tugged him towards a street vendor.

"Honestly Molly, really? This doesn't look sanitary whatsoever," he groused.

"Trust me Sherlock, they're delicious!"

She bought them a pretzel and bottle of water each, letting out a happy sigh when she ripped off a piece of the warm goodness and popped it into her mouth. "Oh God! I've forgotten how yummy they really were!"

He watched her for a moment, then decided that he might as well succumb to the inevitable, if he didn't he feared that he might meet with the wrath of Molly. He took a bite and was surprised at the warmth and tastiness of the pretzel.

"Thish issh ratsher goodf," he mumbled.

She looked at him and laughed. "Chew and swallow before talking you silly! I'd prefer not to have to do the Heimlich in the middle of Manhattan!"

By the time they reached the bridge it was late in the day. Their pretzels had long ago been finished, along with their bottles of water.

"OH! There is it, the Brooklyn Bridge!" she announced. "I love it so much!"

He followed her gaze, alighting upon the tall structure that spanned the East River.

"I don't know why exactly," she said to him, "I just do. It's so beautiful. Don't get me wrong, I love the Tower Bridge in London, but there's something about this bridge. I feel some sort of connection to it; I don't know how to explain."

They entered the Brooklyn Bridge Park and after taking advantage of the toilet they sat on a nearby bench for a rest. She closed her eyes and tilted her face towards the sun.

"Thank you Sherlock, for indulging in my touristy wishes."

He sniffed. "It was no trouble. I was able to amuse myself with deducing the people we walked by."

She laughed. "I'm proud of you for managing to keep those deductions to yourself."

"Yes well I had no desire to be slapped."

She laughed again.

"I think we should start heading back," he stated. "Our reservation is at 7.30."

She opened her eyes. "All right, let's get going. I'd like to take a shower anyway, wash the grime of traveling off of me."

"Perhaps then we should take a cab back," he suggested.

They did just that, and an hour later they were sat at a table divulging in an array of scrumptious Italian foods and wine.

"Oh God …" Molly moaned as she put her fork down beside the nearly empty plate of tiramisu. "I'm positively stuffed!" She leaned back in her chair and patted her stomach.

Sherlock reached across the table and took a forkful of the creamy dessert.

"Feel free to finish it," she told him with a wave of her hand.

He did just that, much to her surprise. This was by far the most she had ever seen him eat.

"I think I need another walk," she said, "and then straight to bed. I can't fight this jet lag anymore."

After Sherlock paid, refusing Molly's offer to foot half the bill, they made their way through the market. She was glad that they had not decided to do this before they had eaten, for she was sure that she would have bought an astronomical amount of food. As it were, she still managed to buy a fair amount, but only that which would travel back in her suitcase with ease.

They stepped out into the moonlit night, Sherlock waiting to give her a moment to stare up at the Flatiron building, grumbling beneath his breath that she "had already looked at it earlier!"

"Yes, but this is different," she retorted. "It looks pretty at night, all lit up."

He rolled his eyes but ceased his grumbling when he felt her hand on his arm, gripping him. A rush surged through his veins.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, following her gaze. He couldn't pin point any signs of danger, and when he glanced at her face he saw that she was staring wide-eyed but didn't appear to be frightened.

"That's Aaron Paul!" she breathed out.

"Who?" he followed her gaze, alighting upon a young man with sandy blond hair that was stood in the doorway of a closed shop, looking down at his mobile. He looked vaguely familiar to Sherlock but he couldn't recall as to why.

"Aaron Paul!" she repeated. "He's an actor! Remember? That show you watched with me, the one about the high school teacher who makes meth? I can't think of what the name of it is!"

"Breaking Bad."

Molly turned to look at him, continuing to stare wide-eyed, but this time because she was surprised that he had kept that information and not deleted it.

He shrugged. "You're not going to rush him and beg for an autograph and a picture are you?"

Her eyes narrowed. "No. I'm not. I don't care about all that, just seeing a famous person is enough for me. Come on, let's go back to the hotel, I'm exhausted." Her sentence ended with a yawn.

Sherlock turned and hailed for a cab. He helped Molly into the car, sliding in behind her. Once he had given the hotel name to the drive he leaned back into the seat as she let out another yawn.

"Come here," he said to her.

"Hmmm?" she questioned, blinking sleepily.

"Come here," he repeated, holding his arm out to her.

She hesitated for a few seconds then leaned into him, laying her head against his chest as he put his arm around her. She was asleep within moments, and he had to gently nudge her awake when they arrived at the hotel. He would have gladly carried her up to their room, but a voice that sounded very much like John's warned him that that would most likely be A Bit Not Good.

When they got into the lift she leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. "Thank you again for today Sherlock … it was really lovely."

"You needn't keep thanking me Molly; this _is_ your holiday, not mine."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "But it _is_ yours too! You're here aren't you? If there is anything you want to do, anything you want to go see, please don't hesitate to tell me. I want you to enjoy yourself as well."

The lift reached their floor and the doors opened. Sherlock followed her out, unable to come up with a reply to what she had just said to him. They silently got ready for bed, brushing their teeth and changing into their pyjamas. She pulled the curtains closed before climbing into the bed. He plugged in his phone, setting it to silent before slipping beneath the sheet and blanket.

For a brief moment he hesitated, looking over at her curled up with her back to him. Throwing caution to the wind, and reprimanding himself that this bed was no different than her bed in her flat he pressed himself up against the back of her, and tucked his arm around her middle. He was nearly asleep when a giggle suddenly bubbled up from her throat.

"What?" he growled, the warmth of his breath hitting the back of her neck.

"Sorry ... it's just … I always find it surprising when you cuddle. That's all."

He harrumphed. "I don't cuddle. I merely enjoy your warmth."

She snorted. "Cuddle, snuggle, spoon. You're doing it all."

He breathed out loudly against her skin. "Please stop talking, I'm trying to sleep."

She bit back the rest of her laughter, a smile upon her lips as she closed her eyes. Her body gradually began to relax, the exhaustion from traveling and the jet lag finally rearing its ugly head. Within minutes they were both asleep.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never stayed in the New York Palace Hotel but I've been in the lobby and it is BEYOND beautiful! Please go on their website and check out the Jewel Suite, it's really quite incredible looking and I believe it costs around $24,000 a night! EEK!
> 
> I really did see Aaron Paul when I went to Eataly the last time I was in NY :D And I do have a massive love for the Brooklyn Bridge! 
> 
> Are you disappointed in the lack of smut? Well ... you might just enjoy the next chapter then! HEHEHEHEHEHE!
> 
> Please leave a review! :D


	3. A Surprising Declaration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so thrilled with the response I am getting from all of you! Thank you so much :D
> 
> So are you upset by the lack of smut?
> 
> Welllllll ... heh ... perhaps you'll reallllllyyyyyyy enjoy this chapter then ;)

 

* * *

Sherlock was already showered and dressed and busy perusing his laptop when Molly woke up the next morning. She got up from the bed to look out the hotel window and found that the weather had proved itself to be just as had been predicted; shockingly enough. A thick fog had rolled in, and there had been forecasted to be periodic spouts of rain throughout the day.

"Well … this is most definitely a perfect day for _The Strand_!" she announced.

Sherlock hummed, looking up from his laptop. "Do you really intend to spend all day looking at books?"

She turned about to look at him. "Yes … I do. There's really not much else to do with weather like this … except go see a film or a show …"

The look of horror that crossed over his face at her last suggestion made her laugh.

"Trust me Sherlock … I can quite happily spend many an hour perusing books. And if you get bored you can deduce people … quietly though … keep those deductions to yourself."

He frowned. "I'm certain to find some sort of reading material that will suffice."

"Good."

After they had breakfast and she took a quick shower, they made their way outside. Sherlock hailed for a cab, and of course one pulled up within seconds. Both kept quiet as the car drove through the city. In spite of the nasty weather the streets were still filled with tourists and commuters alike. Upon arriving at the bookshop Molly couldn't help but let out a squeal of delight. He side-eyed her, but said nothing as they got out of the cab.

"Eighteen miles of books?" he muttered, staring up at the building.

"Yes … now come on!" she said, grabbing his hand to tug him inside.

Upon entering she stopped and breathed in deeply. Her eyes were sparkling and a large and exuberant smile was upon her face. He was certain he had never seen her look so happy.

"Ohhhh … now to decide where to go to first!" she sighed. "Oh! I know the perfect place to start, and I think you'll appreciate it too. The Rare Book Room, follow me!"

Molly led him up the stairs, and as they entered the third floor he felt a strange sort of peace wash over him. He fell steps behind her, watching her face light up as she gazed upon the elegant tomes of old. At that very moment it all rushed in upon him; every word and gesture, the entire reasoning behind why he had decided to come to New York with her. It came to fruition within his mind; he couldn't fathom a span of time (albeit short or long) without her presence in his life. He stood there feeling slightly flummoxed and overwhelmed.

A battle broke out between his heart and mind. His heart ached and beat fast, wanting him to tell her how he truly felt, to stop denying his feelings for her, meanwhile his mind screamed at him that The Work was the only important thing, and that sentiment only led to disappointment. It wasn't until the voices of both Mycroft and John chimed in that he made his final decision.

_"A goldfish dear brother? I thought you were above all of that."_

_"Don't cock this up. Whatever you do, DO NOT cock this up!"_

He gave his head a shake, dismissing their voices, only to realize that Molly was no longer in his line of sight. He spun about looking for her, before he began to move about the room. Panic rushed through his veins, but quickly ceased when he found her tucked away in one of the corners. She knew nothing of his current turmoil, for she was delicately holding a leather bound book that just fit in the palm of her hand. He strode over to her, took a deep breath and blurted out the first words that came to him.

"I love you."

Her head snapped up, her eyes wide, uncertain. "Wha-what?" she stammered out, the faintest hint of pink dusting her cheeks.

He took another step towards her, and without breaking her gaze he gently removed the book from her hand and laid it down upon the nearby table. After taking both of her hands in his, he repeated the words he had just spoken.

"I love you."

She continued to stare up at him, completely dumbstruck.

He swallowed. "I know that you have no reason to believe me, but what I say is true. I did tell you that you were the one that mattered most, and at that time I couldn't prove it to you because you belonged to someone else. But now ... now I can." He tilted forward and gave her lips a gentle kiss before continuing, "I'm well aware that I will be a rubbish boyfriend, I'll piss you off nine times out of ten, but I am willing to try ... I want to make you happy. I want to be with you. Will you be with me?"

"Sherlock," his name came out upon a shaky breath.

"Is that a yes?"

She nodded and within seconds he was kissing her. This kiss was not gentle, it was filled with passion, pent-up desire and longing. She clung to him, returning the kiss with as much force as he. It wasn't until minutes later that she remembered they were in a very public place. Breaking apart their kiss, she stepped back from him slightly, but only slightly for his hold on her was too strong. She hid her face against his chest as he pressed his lips to the side of her neck.

"Can we go back to our hotel?" he murmured into her skin. "I think there is a bit more I need to do in the way of proving myself to you."

He could feel her laughter, more than hear it. She peered up at him, her cheeks now a bright, rosy red.

"Yes," she whispered.

He kissed her again, but this time kept it short so that they could make their way out of the building as quickly as possible. After hailing a cab and they got in, Sherlock tucked his arm around her.

" _The New York Palace Hotel_ , as fast as you can!" he told the driver.

"Sure thing man!" the driver responded.

The usual twenty minute journey was accomplished in ten. Molly had wanted to ask Sherlock several different things, but didn't exactly want to do so with another ear possibly listening in. They arrived at the hotel and quickly got into the conveniently empty lift. The moment the doors closed he pulled her into his arms and kissed her breathless. Upon arriving at their floor she was about ready to forget asking him any questions and instead focus on continuing to kiss him and whatever else he planned to do; his intentions were quite obvious.

He unlocked their room door and led her inside. After quickly slipping the 'Do Not Disturb' sign onto the handle, he shut the door behind them and dead-bolted it. He turned about and looked at her.

"You have questions," he stated.

She nodded, trying her hardest to not be distracted by his kiss-swollen lips, and slightly ruffled curls. "I do." She flinched slightly, at the banality of the words.

He shrugged out of his suit jacket and draped it across the back of a nearby chair. "Ask away. You have every right to." He toed off his shoes.

"Why now?"

He turned about to face her. "I was tired of denying myself what I wanted. I nearly lost you once; I didn't want to risk that happening again."

"Oh."

He smiled at her, reaching up to brush his thumb across her cheek.

"How long have you been denying yourself?" she asked.

His smile grew wider. "Since that day in the morgue when you asked me out for coffee."

Her cheeks flushed bright red. "Really?"

"Yes. You watched me beat a corpse with a riding crop. My heart decided right then and there that you were perfect for me, sadly my mind fought against it. And then there was that terrible Christmas party, I felt like such an idiot that night, if The Woman's blasted text tone hadn't gone off I might have given in and told you then. But it was better that I didn't, it would have put you in so much danger. And when I had to fake my death, you gave your help so selflessly; I felt that I didn't deserve you. During those two years away though, I thought of you constantly ... I wanted to come back to you. You kept me alive. You always have."

He would have continued but Molly pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply.

"I love you Sherlock," she whispered against his lips. "Always have, always will."

He kissed her, pressing her body flush against his, allowing her to feel his all-too-noticeable arousal.

"What was it that you were saying you needed to do?" she asked, her eyes twinkling and a saucy smile upon her lips.

Sherlock let out a low growl and lifted her into his arms before he carried her upstairs and laid her down upon the bed. He stretched himself out above her and returned his lips to hers. Their hands wandered, un-tucking and unbuttoning items of clothing until palms met smooth flesh. They only briefly parted in order for her to be able to remove her blouse. He slid his hand behind her and with one flick of his wrist had her bra unhooked. He slipped the straps off of her shoulders and down her arms, the cups falling away, revealing her breasts to him. A slightly strangled noise came from the back of his throat as he drank in the sight of her.

"Please Molly, forgive me for ever saying that you needed to compensate. Your breasts are not too small. They are perfectly proportioned to your body."

He cupped them in his warm hands, which resulted in a soft purr escaping from between her lips. For a brief second he glanced up, pleased to find that her eyes were squeezed shut, and her lips were slightly parted. He teased her soft pink nipples with his thumbs, watching in complete fascination as they began to harden beneath his touch. When he took one perfectly taut nipple between his lips, she gasped, and buried her hands in his curls. He flicked at her nipple with his tongue then circled her areola, before taking as much of her breast into his mouth as he could and giving it a hard suck.

"Oh fuck!" she whimpered, her blunt nails digging into his scalp; he rather liked that.

He released her breast, only to move over to the other one in order to give it equal attention. When he was finished both were peppered with faint bite marks. He pushed himself up, only to be pulled back down to her so that she could kiss him. It felt wonderful to be skin to skin to her, and he couldn't wait to feel her entire naked body against his.

Their trousers needed to go, and their socks with them. Fingers fumbled with buttons and zips as they desperately tried to continue to kiss. Fabric flew across the room, to land who knows where, leaving them now only in their pants. For a brief moment both of them grew still and merely gazed upon the other. Molly was the first to smile, and Sherlock soon joined her. He kissed her sweetly, cradling her head in his hand. A jolt ran through his body, when she suddenly slipped her hand into his pants to and he groaned into her mouth stroke him.

"Damnit Molly!" he gasped out, making her chuckle.

She gave him one final teasing stroke with her finger before removing her hand from his pants. He struggled for a few moments to steady himself, not wanting to end all of this too prematurely; it had been years since he had engaged in anything remotely like this. She settled back against the pillows, giving him his space. When he at last refocused he returned his attention to her and gave her another sweet kiss.

"You all right?" she asked him quietly.

He nodded. "Yes, just don't do that again."

She laughed, and he smiled, but then suddenly he grew still.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she said worriedly.

He swallowed. "I ahh ... don't have any condoms."

She bit down on her bottom lip. "I don't either. I wasn't exactly planning to do anything like this."

His gaze flittered to her then back to the sheet.

"But I am on the pill ..."

His eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"And I'm clean," she continued. "And so are you." She raised an eyebrow, and he let out a sniff.

"You don't mind not ...," his voice trailed off.

She shook her head. "No. I don't. I think I'd prefer to feel you completely."

He breathed out heavily.

"Shall we?" she asked, toying with the top of his pants.

"Yes."

He hooked her knickers with his thumbs and pulled downwards. She raised her hips from the bed, and he slid her knickers completely down and off. After tossing them to the side he turned back to her and was met with a heady rush of her scent. He dipped his head down and kissed the tops of her thighs, ever so slowly nudging her legs further apart. He watched as she slowly became revealed to him, her curls trim and glistening with her arousal. His cock twitched in his pants at the sight.

"Do you like…?" he questioned.

"Yes..." she breathed out, "But no one has ever quite done it properly."

His eyes lit up. "Oh ho! A challenge!"

She couldn't help but laugh. "Yes. A challenge. Put that lovely deductive tongue to use."

"Oh ... I intend to."

He moved in closer, kissing and nuzzling the creamy white flesh of her inner thighs, all the while being brought to a higher plane by the mouth-watering scent of her. He had had no idea that a woman could smell so delectable. Smoothing his thumbs across her curls, he gathered her moisture before gently spreading her folds apart. She hitched in a breath, in anticipation of what he was about to do, and he fought back a groan as her sweet, pink sex became revealed to him. Her clit beckoned to be taken between his lips, and her wet cunt begged to be filled with his tongue.

"Sherlock please!" she whimpered.

He momentarily struggled as to where to place his mouth first then decided that an all around lick would be best. Molly cursed wildly as he dragged his tongue up and down her folds, circling both her cunt and her clit, tantalizing more than giving pleasure.

"Damn you!" she cried out, making him chuckle.

Without warning he thrust his tongue into her aching centre.

"Oh fuck yes!" she screamed.

He could no longer hold back his groans, amazed with the taste and the feel of her. He fucked her slowly, sliding his tongue in and out of her, teasing her entrance before delving back in. Once he had had his fill, although truthfully he didn't think that he ever would, he moved his mouth upwards until he reached her clit. She was babbling nonsensical words as he worked his mouth and tongue on her taut little nub.

He slipped a finger into her centre, and fucked her with it as he continued to suckle and lick at her clit. When he added a second finger she screamed out his name, and he felt her walls flutter and tighten about his fingers. He stilled his hand, and nuzzled at her clit until she gave his head a gentle push. After slipping out his fingers he sucked them clean and sat up, wiping his mouth as he looked down at her.

"Oh ... that was ... that was glorious ... fuck," she said breathlessly.

"So I did it properly?" he asked cheekily, which resulted in her giving his chest a faint slap.

"Yes you git, you most certainly did. Come here."

He covered her body with his own as she pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply. She smoothed her hands down his back, slipping them beneath his pants to cup at his arse.

"Take these off," she said to him, snapping the band of his pants against his skin.

He chuckled and leaned back. Once his pants were removed he returned to his previous position.

"That's better! Oh!" she gasped, his hot and heavy length falling against her thigh.

"Don't!" he hissed out, when she moved to touch him.

She bit down on her bottom lip, fighting back a smile, before she spread her legs further apart so that he could position himself more comfortably. Both of them gasped when his erection brushed against her centre. He rolled his hips slightly, the tip of his cock gathering up her moisture as it moved against her. Molly whimpered out a curse.

"I need you in me, now!" she wailed.

He nodded, quite clearly in agreement with her, and reached down between them so that he could place himself at her entrance. His eyes widened as the head of his cock, just the very tip, slid into her. "Oh! That feels! Oh ... you feel incredible." He slid in a bit further.

"Mmmhmmm..." was all she managed to say as he slowly filled her.

"I'm going to ..."

"Please!" Her hands were cupping his arse once more, pushing him down onto her.

With one solid surge of his hips he was sheathed by her completely.

"Oh God! Oh fuck!" she moaned out, her hands moving upwards so that she could hold tightly onto his shoulders.

A great shudder ran through his body. He was overwhelmed by the sensation of her sweet tightness surrounding his cock, and her soft flesh beneath him. But it was a glorious thing. He didn't want it to end.

"I had no idea," he gasped out. "I didn't know it could feel like this."

She kissed him, rocking her hips upwards to let him know that she wanted him to move his body. He slipped out of her, just barely, and moved back in. It wasn't enough, for either one of them. He pulled out again, this time almost completely and thrust into her, _hard_. Her cry of encouragement was a sure sign that she enjoyed that. He continued in this fashion, filling her as hard and as deep as he could.

All of his thoughts were focused only on the pleasure that their joined bodies were creating. He mouthed at her breasts, the sight of them dancing beneath him far too difficult for him to ignore. She mewled and moaned, her hands clutching tightly to his biceps as she raised her legs to lock them about his waist. His hips stuttered, the sensation of the change of angle was almost too much, too good. He placed his hand on her hip, holding onto her tightly so that he could quicken his pace even more.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck yes! Oh yes! Sherlock! Yes! AHH! AHH!"

Her back bowed and he knew that she was coming; he could feel her growing tighter around him. He bit out a curse, not slowing his thrusts, wanting to drag out her orgasm for as long as he could. She was screaming his name, and what a glorious sound it was! He entered her one final time, his balls pressing hard against the globes of her arse as his cock pulsed and twitched deep, so deep inside of her. Her name came out as a gasp and he collapsed against her.

"Fucking hell ..." she breathed out against his hair. "That was ... mmm ... there are no words!"

He kept his face pressed against her chest, trying to get his mind to regain its faculties. She held onto him, making it clear that she didn't want him to move, and so he complied. He wasn't entirely certain that he _could_ move, even if he had wanted to. Both of them ended up dozing for a short time then eventually managed to untangle their limbs. Sherlock fell onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Molly moved onto her side, tucking her hands beneath her head.

"Regrets?" she asked.

He turned to look at her. "Absolutely not." He slipped his hand over her waist and pulled her close to him. "None whatsoever," he rumbled out before kissing her. "Actually yes, there is the one," he said when they parted.

"Oh?" There was a faint flicker of fear in her eyes.

"Yes. I regret that we didn't do this sooner. What a horrible waste of all these years that we could have spent shagging!"

She laughed, relief flooding through her veins as she leaned in closer for another kiss.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the smut has begun! With no end of it in sight ... heh ... 
> 
> I really do hope you are all enjoying reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!
> 
> The Strand is my most favourite bookstore. I could quite happily spend an entire day in there, which would most likely result in my emptying my bank account ... eeek :D
> 
> Please leave a review (:


	4. Having a Lie-In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself ... from here on out it becomes an all out smut fest ... heh
> 
> There is some plot thrown into the midst ... some ... !

 

* * *

Molly woke the next morning to the rather delightful sensation of Sherlock's warm tongue against her breast. She moaned loudly as he licked her hardening nipple before suckling it between his lips. As he switched to her other breast she buried her hands into his curls, arching her back slightly. A curse hissed out from her as he slid a finger between her folds and gave her clit a tender stroke. Within a matter of seconds she was a wailing mess as she came undone by his wicked finger and tongue.

"Ohhhh …" she purred. "What a delightful way to be woken up!"

He smiled before kissing her. When he pulled away he began to place a trail of open-mouth kisses down her body; nuzzling at her throat and pressing his lips upon the valley between her breasts.

"There shouldn't be so many lonely places on your body ...," he murmured as he moved further downwards, nibbling at the spot beside her belly button. "Everything should be visited and hotly greeted by me." He nudged her legs further apart and settled himself between them. After spreading her folds apart with his thumbs he slid his tongue into her soaking wet core.

"Ahhh!" she cried out, her body still sensitive from her previous orgasm. "Sherlock … ahh! Oh God!" She gave his curls a tug and he raised his head to look up at her, his mouth wet with her arousal. "I need your cock in me," she told him breathlessly.

He smiled, circling his lips with his tongue as he moved upwards. She grabbed a hold of him and kissed him deeply. When he felt her hand wrap around his length and her thumb teasing at the weeping tip, he moaned before proceeding to roll onto his back, pulling her on top of him.

"Ride me," he told her.

She sat up, her palms flat upon his chest as she straddled his hips. He positioned his cock at her entrance, and their eyes locked as she sank down onto him. Her mouth formed a perfect 'o' as they became hip to hip. She held herself steady for a few moments, adjusting to his girth buried inside of her, before she slowly raised herself up and off of him, just leaving the tip. Sherlock groaned out a curse as she dropped back down, only to lift herself up once more. She did this several more times before leaning forward to give him a kiss. Her hair fell across his chest, her nipples just brushing against him as the kiss deepened.

He planted his feet upon the bed so that he could thrust up into her, making her cry out in shock. She picked up the speed of her movements as their bodies began to rock in unison, both of them moaning between desperate kisses. He locked his arms around her, helping to hold her steady. Her clit was being repeatedly pressed against his pelvis, and before she knew it her orgasm was washing over her. She nearly collapsed against him, the force of her climax making her body turn to rubber as she whimpered his name.

Sherlock cradled her close, gently rolling her onto her back and Molly let out a gentle hum as they kissed. He kept his thrusts slow and measured, but when she reached down to cradle his balls, he bit out a curse and quickened his pace. She whispered words of encouragement, and before long he was groaning into her neck as he came inside of her.

They lay together side by side, slowly regaining their breath. He gently ran his hand up and down the length of her, stroking at her soft skin. She smiled lazily at him, her lips kiss-swollen.

"You didn't have anything planned for today … did you?" he asked, moving closer to her so that he could nuzzle at her shoulder.

"Well – ahh – not exactly," she replied.

"Good, because I have every intention of keeping you in this bed for the duration of the day!" he declared.

"Is that so?"

"Mmmhmmm…" his voice was muffled due to the fact that he was suckling at her pulse point.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of lightning, quickly followed by a loud clap of thunder.

"Well … it seems like it's another perfect day to stay in!" she declared, as rain began to pour down.

He gathered her into his arms and kissed her deeply. They continued in this manner until her stomach growled rather loudly. He pulled away from her, both of them breathing rather heavily.

"I think you require sustenance!" he stated, and she nodded in agreement.

She went into the bathroom to clean herself up while he ordered them breakfast. After slipping on a cozy, fluffy bath robe she made her way downstairs and saw that he was clad in one of his dressing gowns and was looking out the window at the storm. She walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his back. He laid his hands on top of hers for a brief moment before turning around so that he could cup her face in his hands and kiss her.

"The food should be here within fifteen minutes," he told her, once they had parted.

"Good, I am starved!"

He kissed her again, and continued to do so until there was a knock on their door. He stepped away from her and went to answer it. Molly stayed by the window, watching the rain pelt down. A few minutes later she heard the door open and close, letting her know that they were alone once more.

Sherlock came up behind her and pressed his lips to the side of her neck as he handed her a cup of coffee. She smiled leaning back into him as she took the offered cup.

"Mmm … thank you!" she murmured.

He gave her jaw line a nip with his teeth before locking his arms around her. As she sipped her coffee he suckled at her pulse point, marking her there. She giggled and tried to swat him away.

"We really should eat something!" she told him.

He made a noise of agreement but didn't let go of her, slipping one hand into the front of her robe so that he could cup her breast.

"Sherlock!" she hissed out, she could feel him smiling against her skin.

He gave her nipple a single tweak before pulling his hand away and taking a step back. When she turned about he smiled roguishly at her.

"Horny git!" she grumbled as she moved towards where their food had been laid out.

They took their time eating, sharing kisses between bites of food. Once they had had their fill, they moved to the chair nearby the window upon her insistence that they needed to allow their meal to settle. She sat in his lap, and as they kissed he undid the knot in her dressing gown before pushing the fabric from her shoulders so that her breasts were revealed to him. He feasted upon her flesh, his desire for her in no way sated.

She whimpered and moaned as he suckled, licked and bit at her breasts and nipples. Her core ached to be filled by him, she rocked her hips against his, feeling his hardened length beneath her. She cupped his face in her hands, pulling him up to her so that she could kiss him hungrily.

"God Molly," he groaned out once their lips had parted. "I need to be inside of you!"

Humming in agreement she slid off of his lap, allowing her dressing gown to fall to the floor. With a wicked smile she turned away from him and walked towards the stairs. She glanced at him over her shoulder, pleased to see that he had his cock in his hand and was stroking himself.

"Aren't you coming?" she questioned in a cheeky tone.

He quickly stood. "Not quite yet," he growled out.

She laughed as she hurried up the stairs, and he was close behind her. She entered their bedroom and got up onto the bed, keeping her back to him. She kneeled, before bending forward.

"Is this what you want?" she questioned, baring her arse to him, her folds spreading just enough so that he could see how wet she was.

He let out a low groan as he climbed onto the bed and positioned himself behind her. "Yes." He grabbed onto her hips. "I want you in every possible way."

"Oh!" she gasped out as he slid his length into her. "Mmmmmm!"

He filled her to the hilt, his balls nestling rather pleasantly against her. "Christ Molly," he hissed, "you feel good like this!"

"Oh fuck!" she moaned as he pulled out and with a solid thrust filled her again.

Neither one of them could keep quiet, for the sensations that their bodies were creating together felt incredible. She tilted further forward, shifting the angle that he was entering her as she clutched at the sheets. Her breasts shook with each of his thrusts, his balls stimulating her clit.

"Oh Sherlock, Sherlock!" she wailed. "Oh I'm coming! Yes! That's it! Just like that!" She pressed her face into the mattress and cried out her release.

His grip tightened on her hips as he quickened his pace, and it was only moments later that he groaned out her name, his cock pulsing as he buried it deep inside of her. Breathing deeply he tucked his arm beneath her and pressed his body against hers. She was whimpering as his cock continued to faintly twitch inside of her. After giving the back of her neck a gentle nuzzle he eased his length out of her and they both collapsed onto the bed.

She giggled deliriously as he moved closer to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Time passed slowly as they quietly basked in the afterglow, periodically sharing in lazy kisses. When she suddenly started to giggle again he looked at her curiously.

"Body is only transport … hmmm?" she said to him.

"Oh shut up!" he grumbled, kissing her silent.

He rolled her onto her back, covering her body with his own. She sighed happily as he kissed her once more, sliding her hands down and over his back until she reached his arse. She cupped the supple flesh in her hands, massaging slightly. Sherlock groaned into her mouth, feeling his cock beginning to harden. It would seem that she had awakened a sexual beast, one that he had not been aware of dwelling inside of him.

"I want to taste you," she whispered against his lips. "Will you allow me?"

He swallowed thickly before he nodded. She placed her palms against his chest and shoved him onto his back in one swift move, giggling when she saw his shocked expression.

"Though she be but little …," she started to say.

He smiled widely. "Oh she most certainly is fierce!" he finished, making her laugh again.

She gave him a brief kiss before sliding her body downwards until she was at level with his half-hard cock. Leaning forward she flattened her tongue against the base of him and gave a quick lick from bottom to tip. Sherlock hissed out a breath, his cock twitching slightly. With a quiet hum she took him into her mouth and sucked on him, before swirling her tongue around the swollen head. He was fully erect now, and was unable to hold back his groans as she continued to suck and lick him, whilst she massaged his balls between her fingers.

The sounds she was making as she worked her mouth on him were almost obscene. He struggled to keep his eyes open so that he could watch her. When he felt his balls begin to tighten he gave her shoulder a gentle push. She stopped, peering up at him as she allowed his cock to slip from between her lips.

"Do you not want me to?" she asked.

He shook his head, struggling to regain his breath. "It's not that, I don't mind … but right now I want to be inside of you again."

She smiled. "Mmmm … ok!" She resituated herself so that she was eye-level with him. He tilted his chin up so that she knew he wanted a kiss. She held the side of his face in her hand and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away she was smiling saucily.

"I want you to have your way with me on the chaise lounge downstairs. I've wanted that ever since first I saw it. Fuck me in any way you wish," she said to him.

His eyes widened. "Christ Molly … you are wicked!"

"Mmmm … and you love me for it!"

He smiled. "Yes, I do, in fact."

She kissed him again. "Well … how do you want me?"

She sat up, pulling him up with her. They moved to the edge of the bed and stood. She awaited his instruction.

"On your back …" he told her, his voice deepening with lust.

She continued to face him as she slowly walked out of the room before turning and hurrying down the stairs. He followed at a slower pace, and when he saw that she had already stretched herself out upon the chair, his cock twitched and a bead of pre-cum glistened at the tip. He kneeled at her feet and placed a kiss upon her knee, nearly letting out a groan when he was met with the delicious smell of her arousal.

"Oh!" she gasped when he suddenly grabbed her legs and lifted them up before pulling her bum towards the edge.

He situated her legs onto his shoulders, spreading her open for him. His cock ached, twitching faintly as he wrapped his hand around it so that he could settle himself at the entrance to her hot, wet core.

"Mmmmmm!" she sighed as he slid into her.

He kept his thrusts slow and drawn out, reveling in the sight of her gripping tightly onto the sides of the chair. He made certain that the tip of his cock pressed against her in just the right spot.

"Oh God Sherlock! Harder please!" she wailed.

He complied, holding onto the tops of her thighs as he began to thrust as quick and as hard as he could. Her breasts bounced and shook each time that he entered her, and he watched them in complete fascination.

Taking note of where his gaze had fallen, and with a wicked smirk, she smoothed her hands across her stomach and over her ribcage. She reached her breasts, cupping them in her hands and he let out a low groan and gave a particularly hard thrust. She moaned in response, tweaking her nipples between her fingers.

"Fuck … Molly!" he hissed out. "I'm not going to last!" He placed the palm of his hand on her abdomen, just low enough so that his thumb could brush across her clit. "Come with me!"

"Oh Sherlock!" she cried, as her body trembled.

He gave her clit a final stroke, and filled her with his full length as he came. He pressed his forehead against her thigh, breathing deeply into her skin.

"I don't think I am going to be able to walk tomorrow," she mumbled as she tried to catch her breath.

He chuckled, kissing her thigh before straightening slightly. He lowered her legs then pulled her up into seated position so that he could cradle her against his chest and kiss her deeply.

"Mmmm … I'm in desperate need of a shower," she said to him, "and a nap! Which I think should be followed by some more food … and wine …"

"Followed by more sex?" he questioned, nibbling on her earlobe.

She laughed. "My God … you have the libido of a teenager!"

"Is that a problem?"

She laughed again. "Oh no, absolutely not!"

They shared in another lazy kiss before he got to his feet and helped her up so that they could make their way into the bathroom. They stood beneath the water, sharing more kisses and letting their hands wander until the temperature grew cold. After a quick wash they toweled off and fell down upon the bed.

Molly snuggled up against him, sighing happily. The storm had abated and the sky had cleared, giving them a rather beautiful view of the city. Sherlock smoothed his hand up and down her back, nuzzling at her damp hair with his nose. It didn't take either one of them very long to fall fast asleep.

When they woke it was nearing early evening. The sun was just beginning to set, making them all the more want to stay in bed, but their grumbling stomachs thought otherwise.

They ordered dinner, and slowly ate their meal curled up together on the sofa. Molly had never felt so happy, nor had she ever seen Sherlock look so relaxed and at ease.

"It's all your fault," he mumbled in answer to her silent ponderings, leaning forward to nuzzle at her neck at the spot just below her ear.

"Oh … it is, is it?" she replied.

"Mmm …" He blindly removed her plate from her lap, placing it on the nearby table before he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. "You've ruined me, Molly Hooper."

"Have I?" she questioned.

"Yes, and I am quite happy about it."

"Oh," she breathed out. "I suppose that's a good thing."

He smiled. "It is. A very good thing. For years I had convinced myself to believe that sentiment was a chemical defect, that love was useless and trivial, and that sex was a waste of time." He gave her lips a gentle kiss as he slipped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "I am happy to admit, and please don't expect this to become a common occurrence, but I am happy to admit that I was wrong … so very wrong." He kissed her again.

She returned the kiss, settling herself more comfortably upon his lap. "That's quite a compliment, Mr. Holmes," she said to him once they had parted. "Are you trying to tell me that I am a good shag?"

He rolled his eyes, but continued to smile. "If that's how you want to put it. You are glorious Molly Hooper, I have had a taste of your body and I know now that my thirst will never be quenched." He tilted his head to the side and placed a kiss upon the hollow of her throat. "In fact … I think it's time I take you back to bed!"

She threw her head back and laughed as he scooped her into his arms and carried her towards the stairs.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone need a cold shower? Hehe ... I regret nothing ;)
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think!


	5. What a Wonderful Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ... time to throw in some plot ... admist the sexy times ... hehehe ... err ... sort of ...
> 
> I just did a bit of a revamp on this chapter ... dragged some things from chapt. 6 into this one ... which means there might be a delay on the posting of chapt. 6 because there is now more I need to add to it ... we shall see.
> 
> I'm going to stop waffling now, on to the fic!

 

* * *

Both them slept in late the next morning, the previous days exertion have practically worn them out. They were a tangle of arms and limbs, and Molly ached in places she hadn't in quite some time, but honestly didn't mind at all. Sherlock, it seemed, was determined to spend the day in bed again but she was going to have none of that!

"Ah! Ah! This is our last full day in the city; you are taking me back to _The Strand_ Mr. Holmes!" she announced as she poked him in the ribs with her fingertip.

He yelped slightly before proceeding to pin her down into the mattress. She let out a squeal as he nibbled her earlobe.

"I wasn't able to buy what I wanted since you were so determined to rush me out of the store!" she said breathlessly.

"I don't recall you complaining," he stated hotly.

Her reply was instantly muffled as he kissed her soundly, and all conversation ceased. It wasn't until nearly two hours later that they managed to surface from their hotel room.

"Do you intend on buying out their entire inventory?" Sherlock teased as he followed her into the bookstore.

"Stuff it you!" she answered, smiling good-naturedly.

He followed her for a short while, until he came across the Crime section. Molly left him there happy to no longer have him at her heels, for the time being at least. She continued through the store as the stack of books in her arms slowly growing, managing to find a cute toy for John and Mary's daughter, along with a small stack of postcards. Once she decided that she had done enough damage she went in search of Sherlock, not entirely surprised that he was in the exact same spot she had left him. The only thing that was different was that he was now sat on the floor, a small pile of books surrounding him.

"Found anything good?" she questioned.

"Mmmm …" he answered. "Most of its rubbish or I've read it already, but this is rather interesting." He held up the book for her to see.

" _Cruelty, Violence, and Murder: Understanding the Criminal Mind,_ " she read out-loud. "Of course you'd be fascinated with something like that."

He grinned at her. "Buying all of those?" he asked, eyeing the rather large stack in her arms.

She blushed. "Yes. I am," she said in a tone that dared him to comment.

He didn't. "Allow me to get them for you," he offered as he stood.

"Absolutely not! In fact …" she paused as she plucked the book he was holding from his hand, "I'm going to get this for you."

"Molly!" he admonished.

"Nope, no arguing! You've spent enough on me as it is!" she retorted.

He shrugged in defeat. "Shall we then? We should go back to our hotel so we can get ready for dinner."

"Oh? Are you taking me somewhere?"

He smiled. "Yes, I am. And I'm not telling you where."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Aren't you going to put all those back?" she asked, pointing to the books he had left on the floor.

"Must I?" he groused.

"Yes! You must! It would be rude if you didn't."

He sighed dramatically and stooped to pick them up.

"And make sure you put them back properly too," she said to him.

"Yes mummy," he grumbled beneath his breath, making her give his shoulder a gentle shove.

After she paid they returned to their hotel. The moment she put down her purchases Sherlock grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom. Molly giggled as she followed him in. He closed the door and pressed her against it, kissing her soundly.

They gradually began to remove each other's clothing, and once they were both naked they stepped into the shower. With the water cascading down in hot sheets, steaming the air, he lifted her into his arms and pressed her against the shower wall.

She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her, her legs wrapping around his waist. He delved into her, her body angled perfectly for him. She rocked her hips against his and he thrust again and again, giving her his entire length each time; just the way he knew she liked it.

As her moans became more desperate, her blunt fingernails digging into his skin, he placed his hand in between their joined bodies so that he could circle her clit with the pad of his thumb. He held himself back slightly so that he could watch her come undone. What a glorious sight that was! He was certain that even if he didn't have a Mind Palace he would never be able to erase that image from his memory.

She tilted her head back against the wall, slowly coming down from her orgasmic high. He leaned forward and mouthed at her throat, managing only three more thrusts before he too fell over the edge into orgasm. After a few moments of catching his breath he cradled her close, slowly moving her away from the wall and back under the stream of water. She dropped her legs to the floor, holding onto him, feeling slightly unsteady. They shared a lazy kiss before proceeding to wash each other. The water was running cold by the time they were finished.

As she toweled herself dry, she briefly considered asking him how she should dress, but then realized that that would most likely be futile. So instead she chose to dress simply, yet elegantly. She had a new black a-line skirt that she had as of yet to wear, and a soft pale pink blouse.

Once she had dried her hair, brushing it until it was silky smooth, she put on one of the matching sets of lingerie that Meena had made her buy; and she had to admit, she did feel rather sexy in it. It also helped that Sherlock was watching her from across the room as he buttoned the cuffs of his shirt. She coyly glanced at him over her shoulder, before gathering up her skirt and blouse and hurrying into the bathroom, giggling when she heard his disappointed huff.

She surfaced a few minutes later, fully dressed, wearing a light amount of makeup and a pair of pearl earrings. He was waiting for her nearby the door, fiddling with his phone. After slipping on a pair of black pumps, which made her feel like she was starring in a 1940's film, she gathered up her handbag and walked over to him.

"Ready," she said to him.

He looked up from his phone and proceeded to stare for several moments, making her feel slightly disconcerted.

"What? Is there something wrong? Am I not dressed properly?"

He silenced her questions with a passionate kiss. "You look beautiful," he murmured.

"Oh …" she breathed out, a blush coming to her cheeks.

He kissed her again, before leading her from the room. The drive to the restaurant passed quickly. Molly's mouth dropped open when the cab pulled up in front of a building with large wooden doors.

"This is _One if by Land, Two if By Sea_ isn't it?" she asked him. "I've heard about this restaurant, it's been rated as one of the most romantic in the city!"

He smiled at her, making her blush again.

"You closet romantic!" She gave his arm a push.

He chuckled then took her hand and got out of the cab. They made their way inside and approached the hostess stand.

"I've a reservation under Holmes," he told the hostess as Molly looked about.

They were led to a table that was next to a window which looked into a small garden.

"Sherlock, you really are spoiling me!" she said to him once they had sat down.

He shrugged. "Considered it payment for all of the times I've treated you horribly."

She shook her head, smiling faintly as she looked down at her menu. "And what should I consider all of those hours we recently spent in bed?" she asked quietly.

Sherlock nearly choked on the sip of water he had just taken, making Molly's smile widen. He scowled at her as he wiped at his mouth with his napkin.

"A bonus?" he offered.

"Ohhhh … good answer." Her eyes twinkled as she looked up at him.

They had a delicious meal, discussing old cases while they ate, and a few of his current experiments. Sherlock wanted to talk about some of her most recent autopsies, but she refused, not wanting any of the other restaurant patrons to possibly overhear them and complain. The last thing she wanted to do was to be thrown out. Two hours later, full and buzzed on red wine, they left the restaurant. He was about to hail for a cab when she suggested that they walk a bit. She hooked her arm around his, leaning her head against his shoulder as they made their way down the walked passed other restaurants, the sounds of clinking cutlery and glass, mingling with the laughter of people reaching their ears. She smiled as they continued on by. When they came to a corner, they paused, waiting for the crossing signal.

_"THE SUMMER WIND!"_

Molly jumped as a car zipped by them, blasting Michael Buble. For a brief moment her eyes were widened in shock before she began to laugh. Sherlock looked down at her and smiled; he laced their fingers together raising her hand to his lips. She tilted her face up towards him and grinned. Suddenly a breeze danced across them, making her shiver and lean closer against him. His smile widened as he held her hand against his chest.

"I think we should go back to the hotel …" he said to her, his eyes twinkling. "There is something I need to inspect beneath your blouse!" Even in the faint light of the street lamp, he could see that she was blushing. "You wicked man!" she giggled.  
He hailed for a cab. As the yellow car pulled up to them there was a great gust of wind, making her squeal in shock as she struggled to keep her skirt from lifting up. She was laughing as they got into the car, and she snuggled against his chest, sighing happily as they made their way back to the hotel. Upon entering their room Sherlock undressed in record speed, and sat upon the edge of the bed, slowly pumping his cock. The tip was swollen and glistening, making Molly's mouth water and the vee between her legs grow wet. After stepping out of her heels she took her time in undressing, leisurely removing her blouse. He stared at her open-mouthed as she unzipped her skirt and allowed it to fall to the floor before she slowly approached the bed.

"Lingerie to a man is what a finely cut suit is to a woman," she said to him with a naughty smile.

"Indeed," he concurred, pulling her down onto the bed.

He kissed her, cradling her head with his hand as he rolled her onto her back so that she was lying beneath him. He caressed her neck with his fingertips, dancing them across her collarbone and over the tops of her breasts. They parted for breath just as he undid the clasp at the front of her bra with one delft twist of his fingers. The lace cups fell away and he dipped his head down to latch his mouth onto one pebbled nipple. She hummed, clutching at the back of his head as his hot, wet tongue swirled over her skin. Releasing her nipple with a gentle pop he moved to her other breast, giving it the same attention. He gave the soft underside of each a tender nip before continuing downwards, pressing kisses to her skin.

When he reached her knickers, he suckled at her clit through the thin fabric. She cried out, her blunt nails digging into his scalp. He continued his ministrations until she was wildly moaning his name then he sat up and placed his knees against the back of her thighs. Pushing her knickers to the side, he positioned the head of his cock at her wet, pink entrance and slid into her, watching as her tight cunt became filled by him.

"You are glorious Molly!" he groaned out.

She whimpered and reached out for him. He lowered his body to hers, positioning his hands by her shoulders. She kissed him, moaning into his mouth as he began to thrust, rocking his hips against hers. She crossed her ankles over the small of his back, and he hissed out a breath as he slid into her even deeper.

"Oh God!" she cried out.

He mouthed at her throat, cupping her breast in his hand so that he could gently squeeze it and massage her nipple. When she began to rotate her hips in time to his movements he groaned her name and released her breast. He slid his hand down her stomach and began to stroke at her clit.

"Oh yes Sherlock! YES!"

They came together, their bodies trembling. He murmured her name over and over into her skin, pressing kisses here and there to her shoulder and neck. She sighed happily, feeling delightfully sated. After a few moments he raised his head and kissed her. It was a long and drowsy kiss, and when they parted he eased himself off and dropped down beside her.

"Mmmm … I think I'm quite ready to go to sleep now," she said to him as her eyes fell closed. "Excellent food, delicious wine and glorious sex … mmmhhmmm!"

Sherlock laughed quietly, pulling the sheet over them before he laid his arm across her. He stayed awake for some time, quite content with watching her sleep. He didn't know as to how he had managed to allow himself to at last admit that he loved her, but for perhaps the first time in his life he didn't care about 'not knowing'. For once, he felt perfectly happy.

* * *

Molly woke the next morning and found the bed empty, after a brief moment she noticed that the shower was running. Slipping out from beneath the sheets she made her way into the bathroom and peeked behind the shower curtain. Sherlock had his back to her, gifting her quite a glorious view of his arse. She stepped into the shower and pressed herself against his back. He briefly jumped but quickly relaxed, leaning against her. When she reached her hand around to grasp onto his cock he groaned and placed the palm of his hand flat against the tiled wall.

She stroked his cock until he was fully hard, then teased at the tip with her thumb, making him hiss out her name. She chuckled and returned to pumping his length. He swore beneath his breath, his hips rolling slightly. She placed her other hand between her legs and began to feverishly stroke at her clit. She worked them both into a frenzy until she was crying out, her face pressed against his back. Her hand tightened around his cock and he moaned out her name, his length pulsing beneath her fingers as his orgasm coursed through his veins.

"God Molly!" he breathed out as his legs buckled slightly.

She only laughed good-naturedly until she let out a squeak of surprise when he suddenly spun about, and pressed her into the shower wall so that he could kiss her deeply.

"You are an absolute minx!" he said to her, and she smiled at him.

They shared in a few more kisses before they quickly showered and got dressed. Once they were sure that they had all of their things packed into their luggage they went downstairs to check out. They left their suitcases at the front desk and had breakfast in _Pomme Palais_.

"Mycroft hired a care to take us to New Paltz," Sherlock told her while they ate.

"Oh? That was nice of him!" Molly said before she took a big bite out of her croissant.

Sherlock smiled when he saw that there were several crumbs on her cheek. He reached across and gently brushed them away.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

A little while later they were in the car and on their way to New Paltz. She yawned widely as she leaned back against the plush seats.

"I think I'm going to take a nap, you've worn me out with all that shagging!" she said with a cheeky smirk.

He sniffed, but held his arm out to her. She tucked herself against him, and closed her eyes. He occupied himself with his mobile, entirely unaware of the passing scenery. Nearly two hours later they arrived at the _Mohonk Mountain House_ , and he gently nudged her awake.

"We're here?" she murmured.

"Yes."

She sat up and scrubbed at her eyes. "I didn't expect to sleep the whole time!"

They got out of the car, Sherlock offering her his hand to help her out.

"Wow, I've forgotten how beautiful this place is!" she said as she looked up at the wood and stone building that she thought always looked a bit like a castle and somewhat like _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.

Sherlock didn't give much notice to the building, instead making his way inside. Molly followed a few moments after she realized he was no longer beside her. He was at the front desk, checking them in as the driver brought them their luggage. Once Sherlock had their room key he led her towards the lifts. She leaned against him, still slightly disoriented from her nap. When they reached their room and he unlocked their door she stepped inside and her mouth dropped open. He smiled, pleased with her reaction. It was another suite, this one also with two floors.

She looked at him, shaking her head. "This is all too much!" she said to him.

He stepped up to her, slipping his arm around her waist. "No it isn't. It nearly isn't enough. You deserve the world Molly."

She kissed him, trying her hardest to pour every ounce of her love for him into that kiss. A few minutes later they pulled apart and settled in a bit, unpacking their clothes. When they were finished Molly texted her friend letting her know that they had arrived. Hallie replied that she was on the back balcony overlooking the lake and that they were welcome to join her.

"Do you want to go and meet her?" Molly asked, after reading out her friend's text.

Sherlock shrugged. "Now is as good a time as any."

"How ...," she paused, fiddling with her phone, "how should I introduce you?"

He stepped towards her, removing her phone from her hand before tossing it onto the bed. "You don't want to tell her I'm Tom do you?"

Molly blushed. "N-no. I just didn't think you'd like the term boyfriend."

He sniffed. "You are correct, I rather abhor that word. I am neither a boy, nor am I your friend. I'm quite a bit more than that, aren't I?"

Her blush deepened but she looked up at him through her lashes. "Yes, you are."

He smiled. "If you must give me some sort of title, would 'partner' suffice?" He tucked his arms around her.

"Yeah ... I think it would," she agreed, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Good. 'This is my partner Sherlock Holmes', it is then."

She laughed, and he kissed her.

"Don't be surprised if she doesn't know who you are though, I don't think you're quite as famous over here in the states as you are in England."

He shrugged. "I welcome the anonymity."

She snorted. "Sure you do. You love being Sherlock Holmes, don't deny it!"

He huffed. "If it means that I won't have to _impress_ anyone at this wedding with my intellect …"

She snorted again. "Come on, let's go see Hallie!" She took his hand and they left their room.

They made their way downstairs and out towards the back balcony. Afternoon tea had just ended, the dregs of it being cleaned up.

Sherlock scoffed as he looked about the room. "They call this _tea_?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "In America, yes. They don't have the same appreciation for it as we do. Our history with tea goes a lot deeper, and remember they did throw it into the Boston Harbour."

"Yes, but that was because they were being abominably taxed on it!"

She had to smile, rather surprised that he considered this useful information to have stored in his Mind Palace. As they stepped through the doors and onto the large balcony she dropped his hand and rushed towards a woman that he didn't even have to assume was Hallie, for Molly had just called out her name.

The two women embraced, allowing Sherlock a moment to observe Hallie. She was only slightly taller than Molly, had what he once heard described as _dirty blonde_ hair that was cut straight across at her shoulders. She wasn't implicitly beautiful, but neither was she plain. A small spattering of freckles graced her nose and cheeks. Her smile was warm, with glistening white teeth behind pink lips. He was also pleased to discover that her accent was neither obnoxious nor accentuated. His eyes narrowed as he struggled to pinpoint her career. He knew she was in the medical field, having gone to the same university as Molly. He tipped back slightly when it came to him, she was a surgeon, but not just any surgeon, a pediatric surgeon that had saved many young lives. He sidled up alongside Molly.

"And who is this?" Hallie asked, turning to look at him.

Molly blushed every so slightly. "Hallie, this is my partner Sherlock Holmes."

Hallie's eyes widened. "Oh! What happened to Tom?"

 _Ahhh yes, there was the American abrasiveness._ Sherlock fought back the urge to roll his eyes, and also forced himself to bite his tongue.

Molly's blush deepened. "Tom and I broke up quite a while ago. I meant to tell you, but just … a lot had been going on and I sort of forgot … sorry."

Hallie shrugged. "Don't apologize! I know how that is, life constantly gets in the way. And it's not like we speak constantly. I would like to rectify that, I do miss chatting with you."

Molly smiled at her. Hallie looked again at Sherlock.

"You remind me of someone, you look familiar and I don't know why," she said to him.

Molly cut in. "He's a bit famous in England,"

"A bit?" Sherlock exclaimed, having the gall to look affronted.

Molly rolled her eyes. "He's a consulting detective; he helps the London police solve crimes."

Hallie's eyes widened once more, this time in realization. "Oh yeah … you wear that weird hat!"

This time Sherlock did roll his eyes. "I don't wear the hat," he muttered through gritted teeth.

Molly giggled. "He does sometimes."

Hallie joined her in giggling. "Ohhhh kinky in the bedroom?" Her giggles grew to full out laughter when she saw his appalled expression. "I'm sorry! I forgot how uptight the English are."

He scowled, but Molly laid her hand on his arm, preventing him from spewing out Lord knows what.

"The rehearsal dinner is tonight," Hallie said to her. "You both can come if you like; it shouldn't be any trouble adding two extra spots at the table."

Molly briefly glanced at Sherlock, not thinking he would enjoy that at all. "Thank you Hallie, that's a very kind offer, but we don't need to intrude. That's for your family and future family. Sherlock and I will probably be making an early night of it; the drive from the city was rather long."

Hallie gave a brief shrug, accepting her explanation. "Suit yourself." She glanced down at her watch. "Oh! I've got to dash off now, got a few last minute details to go over before the big day tomorrow! I'm so glad that you are here Molly, it wouldn't have been the same without you." Hallie kissed her cheek, and smiled warmly at Sherlock before hurrying away.

"Well … she seems-" Sherlock started to say, but Molly cut in.

"Don't."

He looked at her. "What? I was going to say 'nice'."

She sniffed. "Sure you were. Let's go for a walk around the lake. I need to stretch my legs."

She led him down the stairs and towards a trail that would take them around the expansive lake. There were a few couples in rowboats on the water, and a small group of children feeding the fish from the dock.

"I forgot how beautiful this place really is!" she said as they started walking on the trail that was lined with trees, rock and green foliage.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed."

She gave his shoulder a push. He took her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"What do you want to do about eating?" she asked him.

"Hmmm … I think I prefer you flat on your back."

"SHERLOCK!" she shrieked, smacking at his arm with her free hand. "That's not what I meant and you know it!"

He chuckled, grabbing her other hand. She shook her head, fighting back a smile.

"They have a dining room, but we always could just order room service," she noted.

"Mmm, I think I prefer the latter."

"I thought you might," she said, "which is why I declined Hallie's invitation to join the rehearsal dinner."

Sherlock stopped walking and pulled her to him for a heady kiss. "You know me so well it's almost frightening."

Molly smiled up at him before they continued their walk, their arms around each other's waists.

"That's Skytop Tower," she said as she pointed to a stone structure that sat high above them on the top of the mountain, on the other side of the lake. "It's a bit of a hike up to it, but the views are worth it, especially on a really clear day."

The sun was just beginning to dip behind the trees as they finished their way around the lake and returned inside. When they got to their room they ordered a small dinner, neither one of them extremely hungry. Once they had eaten, he made it very clear that he was rather hungry for _something_ else. She started to laugh as he nudged her in the direction of the bedroom.

"I need to use the loo!" she giggled out, his fingertips slipping beneath her blouse to dance across her ribcage.

With a small sigh he stepped back, and she hurried into the bathroom. After using the toilet she washed her hands and face then gave her teeth a quick brush. She quickly undressed and pulled on a white fluffy robe before stepping out of the bathroom. She was surprised though when she found the bedroom empty.

"Sherlock?" she called out.

"Down here," came his reply.

She walked out of the room and towards the stairs. It was dark down below except for a faint flickering light. She slowly descended, a smile coming to her lips when she saw Sherlock. He was naked and stretched out in front of a roaring fire, lying upon what looked like a makeshift bed on the floor.

"Oh ... what's this?" she enquired as she undid the belt of her robe so that she could allow it to slip off her shoulders and fall away.

He smiled up at her as she walked towards him. He held out his hand and helped her to lower herself down. She lengthened her body alongside his, her breath catching in her throat at the sheer beauty of his form as the firelight danced across it. He kissed her gently, it slowly growing in passion as he moved her onto her back, pressing himself to her so that they were skin to skin. She hummed into the kiss, running her hands over him, hooking her ankle over the top of his thigh.

Their lips parted, and his began to travel, nipping and kissing their way across her throat, not stopping until they reached her breasts. Both nipples were already stiff peaks, and became even harder as he suckled them between his lips, swirling his tongue across her skin. Molly moaned in encouragement, loving the fact that he enjoyed giving her breasts so much attention. He gave each bud a sharp nip with his teeth, chuckling when she let out a gasp. This was quickly followed by a low moan when he flicked his fingertip ever so faintly across her clit, just enough to tease, and bring on a fresh wave of juices. She was so wet already that it wasn't entirely needed.

He raised himself back up, positioning so that he could kiss her deeply. She clung to him, her hands cupping his arse, pulling him down to her, letting him know how much she needed and wanted him. He reached between them and placed the head of his cock at her entrance.

"Yes!" she whimpered.

He slid into her with ease, their bodies having grown accustomed to the other. He buried his face in her neck, still somewhat overwhelmed by how good she always felt surrounding him.  
After a few moments she smoothed her hands across his skin, keeping one on his shoulder, the other at the back of his head, her fingers carding through his curls. He pressed his lips to the side of her neck then shifted so that he could look down at her. They shared a smile.

"Raise your legs," he told her.

She did, and the movement made his cock shift inside of her, causing them both to moan. He didn't thrust though, not yet, not until he had her positioned the way he wanted. Her knees were on either side of his rib cage now, her ankles just faintly touching his back; she was open up to him.

"All right?" he asked her, not wanting her to be uncomfortable in anyway.

"Yes!" she answered, desperate for him to start moving.

He gave her a kiss, and without warning a quick, solid thrust.

"Oh fuck!" she cried out, as he gave two more hard thrusts. "Ahh!"

He quickly found a rhythm of steady and deep movements. The pair of them moaning as their bodies worked together in pleasure. They shared in desperate kisses, hands wandering as the firelight flickered and danced across their passion-flushed skin.

When she slipped a hand between them to stroke at her clit, he hissed out a breath and quickened his pace. Molly came, her back arching beneath him, her head thrown back exposing her white throat to him as she babbled out curse words and ineligible phrases.

He rode her through her orgasm, loving how her walls fluttered and tightened around his cock. Her hand dropped away from between them, clutching at the sheet as she placed her other hand on his shoulder. She opened her eyes and their gaze locked.

"Are you going to come Sherlock? Are you close?" she asked him.

He hissed out a breath, his hips stuttering slightly and she smiled.

"That's it. Come inside me, Sherlock," she encouraged. "I love how it feels when you come in me!"

"Fuck!" his hips pressed against hers as his cock pulsed deep within her. His forehead dropped to her shoulder and he groaned out her name. She draped her arms over his shoulders, nuzzling his neck as she moaned quietly, his cock still twitching faintly inside of her.

They lay side by side until the fire turned to coals, then retreated upstairs to their bedroom, and curled up together beneath the covers. After sharing a few brief kisses they both succumbed to sleep.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two just can't keep their hands to themselves! And do you blame them? I certainly don't ;)
> 
> I've never been to the restaurant where I had them go, but my cousin has with her boyfriend and she said it was beautiful. Check out their website if you want to ... it definitely looks romantic!
> 
> That bit with the Michael Buble song really happened. It was a few years ago when I was in the city, and it took place the exact same way and I've never forgotten it :)
> 
> So are you sick of all the smut? Or do you want more??? Leave a review and let me know! :D


	6. With This Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how terribly I feel that it has taken me so long to update this fic!
> 
> I am so so sorry! I hope the length of the chapter, and the amount of smut makes up for the wait ... heh ...
> 
> And chapter 7 will be posted on Monday!
> 
> How do you think Sherlock is going to handle sitting through a wedding?

* * *

The next morning Molly woke first, she lay still for a moment, enjoying the silence. Ever so gently she rolled onto her side so that she was facing Sherlock. His head was turned towards her, and it was clear that he was still fast asleep. As she looked at him she came upon a rather wicked idea. She sat up and very slowly pulled the blanket and sheet off of him, revealing his naked form. He was on his back and his cock lay against his thigh. She shifted, moving closer to his hips, before she leaned forward and swirled her tongue over the tip of his cock. Sherlock groaned, blinking blearily down at her. He groaned again as she gave the head another lick before taking his length further into her mouth.

"Christ Molly!" he gasped out as she cupped his balls in her hand before giving them a gentle squeeze.

She released his cock with a slight pop, pleased to find that he was half-hard already. All it took was a few quick swipes with her tongue, up and down the length of him, before he was pulsing and fully erect. He pounced upon her, making her squeal in delight as he pressed her down into the mattress. After taking his cock in his hand he entered her in one swift thrust, and kept his movements slow and steady.

He mouthed at her throat, delighting in her soft hums as he filled her again and again. She mewled as he tweaked her nipples with his fingertips. When she raised her legs, crossing her ankles at the small of his back he bit out a curse and quickened his pace. She let out a low moan and he kissed her, swallowing her cries as she came undone around him. It was only a few thrusts later that he followed her.

As they lay their, quite satiated and spent, it was clear that neither one of them had any intention on moving from the bed for sometime. They were perfectly content laying wrapped in each other's embrace, and knowing that the _real world_ did not require their presence for several hours.

Eventually though they did have to get up and order breakfast. After eating they started to get ready for the wedding, which would be later in the afternoon. Once Sherlock had showered, Molly took over the bathroom, getting fully dressed so that he didn't see her until she was completely ready.

"Molly! Are you done yet?" he grumbled from behind the door.

"Just about ... why? Do you need the toilet?" she replied.

"No ... I just ..." his voice trailed off.

She laughed softly, and gave herself one final look over before she opened the door. Sherlock was stood directly in front of her, and for a brief moment all he did was stare with his mouth hanging open.

"Buffering ..." she mumbled.

He blinked rapidly and swallowed thickly; before he reached out for her and pulled her close to kiss her deeply.

She managed to let out a faint squeak, then began to kiss him back, silently thanking the fact that she hadn't put on any lipstick.

"Oh ... uhm ... I guess you like my dress?" she asked breathlessly once they had parted.

He smiled deviously. "So much so that I'd like to get you out of it!"

She shook her head. "Don't you dare! There will be plenty of time for that later!"

He continued to smile.

"So you do ... think it's all right?" she questioned, stepping back from him and smoothing her hands down the front of it. "It's a bit different from my usual." The colour was a pale purple, lavender in tone, and had an empire waist that flowed out from her hips and fell just below her knees; it was covered in a simple and delicate lace design. The top neither accentuated nor downplayed her breasts, and the waistline showed off her curves. She fidgeted slightly for a moment, allowing him to get a good look.

"Molly..." he reached out for her hand, pulling her back to him, "you look stunning."

She blushed, tilting her head to the side as he pressed a gentle kiss to her neck.

"You look rather gorgeous yourself," she said to him, running her hand down the front of his crisp white shirt before she teasingly fingered one of the buttons.

Their lips met, and the kiss would have turned into a proper snog if she hadn't put an end to it.

"We have a wedding to go to Mr. Holmes!" she reminded him.

He let out a sniff, but stepped away from her and held out his hand. "Shall we?" he asked.

With a nod she placed her hand in his. She grabbed up her small bag and shawl before they left their room.

"Where exactly is it that the wedding is taking place?" Sherlock asked as they made their way downstairs, the floor creaking beneath their feet.

"The ceremony is near the garden," Molly replied, "and the reception is in the pavilion."

As they approached the back of the hotel, she spotted a few people that were clearly dressed for a wedding.

"You will behave, won't you?" she asked with a warning tone.

"Of course." He slipped his arm around her waist. "I'm going to be on my best behaviour. I wouldn't do anything to embarrass you Molly."

She leaned into him, mirroring his movements. "Good. I'm glad."

"I can't say that I am going to enjoy myself though ...," he continued.

She tightened her arm around him. "I know, and I really am grateful for you coming with me. Now that I'm here ... I realize that I would have ... I would have felt very awkward and out of place being all alone."

He smiled at her. "Then it makes it all worth it that I'm here with you."

She returned his smile just as they stepped outside. "Oh!" she exclaimed, her gaze moving upwards. "Look at that sky! It's so blue."

Sherlock didn't follow her gaze, instead keeping his eyes on her.

"Even with the sun out though, it's still a bit chilly," she noted as she dropped her arm away from him to drape her shawl over her shoulders.

He moved behind her to help her situate it then brushed her hair to the side so that he could press a kiss to the nape of her neck. He took her arm and they made their way towards the gardens.

Rows of simple white chairs were set up nearby the greenhouse, looking out towards the rolling green hill. The path through the chairs was covered in rose petals and led to a wooden arbour that had vines wrapped around it. The majourity of the guests were already seated, leaving Sherlock and Molly two seats near the back.

"Will you be warm enough?" he asked her as she tightened the shawl about her.

"For the moment yes. I can always go back to our room and get a jumper if I need to. Not that I have anything that would really match this. But I'd rather be warm, then match!" she stated.

"I can give you my jacket if you need it."

She looked at him. "Are you sure? You won't be cold?"

He shrugged. "I'll be fine; I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Thank you."

He smiled.

It wasn't until nearly a half an hour later that the ceremony started. Sherlock grumbled all the while, until Molly whispered to him that he could fuck her in any position that he wanted when they returned to their room later that evening. His grumbling instantly came to an end and he proceeded to roam through his Mind Palace, conjuring up all sorts of ideas.

She held her hand in his, laying her head on his shoulder as Hallie and her soon to be husband, Frank exchanged their vows. Sherlock tuned out their voices, instead turning his focus entirely on Molly, wondering if she would want something like this; a great big wedding with multitudes of guests and fanfare. A slight fluttering in his stomach made him silently hope that she didn't. But he also knew that he couldn't say no to her if she did. Yes, he Sherlock Holmes, the World's Only Consulting Detective was thinking about marriage. And how could he not, when this incredible woman that was sat beside him had proved how very much so she loved him? And he loved her, he _loved_ her.

The ceremony ended and they made their way to the reception. They were sat a table with several boring couples. He could have torn their lives and relationships to bits with a few simple words, but he didn't, simply because he knew it would upset Molly and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Hey … you ok?" she asked, her hand coming to rest on his arm. "You've just, you've been awfully quiet."

He blinked and looked at her. "Mind Palace," he muttered.  
"Oh. Well, whatever helps."

He moved closer to her, needing to know the answer to his earlier ponderings. "Do you want something like this Molly? Was this what you pictured when you planned to marry meat dagg-," he paused, clearing his throat, "Tom?"

She looked at him for a moment. "Oh God no. I couldn't stand all this ... frivolity. So many people! I'd want something simple, just my closest friends and family. Maybe even elope. That was one of the reasons why Tom and I broke up, he wanted a big wedding … well his Mum did … and I didn't."

Sherlock stared at her, feeling rather dumbstruck. "Oh."

Not noticing his shock, she continued, "I always thought that the ceremony shouldn't be this whole big affair, that it should be intimate, because that's what it signifies, intimacy between two people."

Sherlock continued to stare at her, making her laugh.

"What? Does my answer surprise you?" she asked.

He swallowed. "Yes actually, it does."

She laughed again. "Well … isn't that something!" She dropped her gaze and fiddled with her napkin. "I didn't think I was capable of surprising you."

"Well, in fact you are." He leaned further forward and gave her cheek a gentle kiss and she smiled at him.

The evening passed slowly, much to his annoyance. The meal that was served was at its best mediocre, and the wine was atrocious. All he really wanted was to get Molly back into their room and into their bed. Even though he had only had her a few hours previously he found himself craving her, needing her; to feel her gentle softness, to hear her moans, and divulge in her tenderness as she lay beneath him or above him.

' _You're whipped mate.'_

He shook his head, annoyed by the presence of John's voice in his head. Whipped or not he honestly didn't care. Leaning back in his seat, he toyed with the stem of his wine glass, wondering how much more of this reception he would be forced to suffer through when he suddenly heard a very familiar song begin to play.

 _"Oh, what a night_  
_Late December, back in '63_  
_What a very special time for me_  
_As I remember, what a night…"_

Sherlock was surprised to find himself smiling, in spite of the fact that the last time he had heard this song he had never felt more alone. But he knew that he was smiling because he now no longer was alone; even though Molly was not at his side at this very moment. He searched for her, determined that this time he would dance with her. He found her standing beside the bride, a glass of white wine in her hand. She smiled at him as he approached.

"Dance with me?" he asked, holding out his hand.  
She nodded, put down her wine glass and placed her hand in his. He led her to the dance floor before facing her and taking her into his arms. She smiled up at him, clasping her hands behind his neck, her thumb gently brushing against his skin. They moved slowly, but kept time to the rhythm of the music, both of them oblivious to those around them.

"I wanted to go after you," she said to him, "at John and Mary's wedding, you looked so … sad."

His hold on her tightened slightly. "I know. I saw you watching me. But you didn't."

"No." Her gaze dropped. "I didn't. And I've regretted that ever since."

"Don't."

Her eyes flittered back up to meet his.

"Don't regret it. It's probably best that you didn't. I would have just said something horrible."

She nodded and he pulled her closer against him just as the song shifted to another that was at a much slower tempo. She laid her head against his chest and they gently swayed back and forth. After a few more songs they returned to their seats.

Molly downed half of her glass of water, smiling to herself at the fact that Sherlock had his arm about her and his hand on her waist. They sat there quietly, watching the wedding guest's mill about.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked some minutes later. "You look like you're bored and I don't feel like dancing again at the moment."

"All right."

They made their way out of the pavilion, the noise and the lights fading as they stepped onto a path. He took off his suit jacket and draped it across her shoulders. She hummed happily, putting her arms through and hugging it close.

"Thanks, mmmm it's warm! And it smells like you."

He chuckled, taking her hand as they continued to walk further away from the reception, entering into the darkness of the night. The walkway was only lit here and there.

"I can extend our stay, at least for a few days," he said suddenly.

She looked at him. "You'd do that?"

He gave a nonchalant shrug. "I know you want to. And I've never seen you so relaxed; this holiday has done you good."

She smirked. "It might not just be the holiday; it might be all the sex I've been having."

He had the audacity to smile widely. She practically expected him to puff up his chest.

"You would really want to stay though?" she asked. "Relaxing isn't exactly your forte ... didn't you say your brain rots without 'the work'?"

His smile dropped and he became contemplative. "I find that I can relax quite easily when I am around you. Your presence helps to quiet my mind. I once would have been horrified at the thought of spending a day, let alone several, up in the mountains in the middle of nowhere. But now, I do not find the prospect so daunting, it appeals to me."

She stopped walking and turned to face him. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Sherlock Holmes?"

He rolled his eyes but slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her towards him. "I'm still me, Molly. Just with a few changes."

She smiled up at him. "Oh you most certainly are still you ... but please ... don't think you need to change to make me happy. I fell in love with _you_ I don't expect anything else."

He leaned towards her. "But surely you will allow me to try and make myself a better man for you?"

In answer she gave him a kiss.

Music faintly drifted towards them from the reception. He slowly began to sway with the rhythm, and she smiled as she locked her arms around him, mirroring his movements. He tipped his head to the side, and took her earlobe between his teeth, giving it a gentle nibble.

"Would you have anything against a quick fuck against a tree?" he murmured into her ear.

"Sherlock!" she admonished.

He chuckled, giving her earlobe another nibble, this one not so gentle.

"What if someone sees us?" she questioned.

He shrugged in reply, nudging her towards a tree he had spotted. "I don't think anyone will." Before she could say anything else he kissed her, and when she began to return the kiss he lifted her up and pressed her against the tree, his suit jacket protecting her from the rough bark. "We're completely in shadow," he murmured to her as she locked her legs around his waist.

"Oh …"

He smiled at her as he pushed back her dress, before quickly undoing the button and zip of his trousers and taking out his cock. When his fingers brushed against her arousal-soaked curls his eyes widened slightly, surprised to find her not wearing any knickers.

"Minx!" he growled out as he slid into her.

He filled her to the hilt then held himself still. She whimpered slightly and he kissed her.

"You'll have to be quiet," he whispered as he slowly began to thrust. "We don't want anyone to hear."

She nodded her head, barely suppressing another moan as he quickened his pace. She didn't know if it was because of the possibility of someone walking by, or just the fact that he was fucking her in such an open and public space, but before she knew it she could feel her orgasm rising.

"Oh God Sherlock," she gasped, "kiss me!"

He did, drowning out her moans as she came. He continued to thrust into her, his hips smacking against hers. She slipped her hands into the back of his trousers and grabbed at the cheeks of his arse, squeezing them and pressing him closer to her. He gasped out her name, burying his face into her shoulder as he gave one final thrust, delving in further as his cock pulsed inside of her. A shudder coursed through him and she pressed her lips to his neck.

They stayed like this for several moments until Molly placed her feet on the ground. Sherlock kissed her, cradling her head in his hands.

"There are tissues in the pocket of my jacket," he said to her, kissing a path down her throat. He reached the tops of her breasts and nuzzled them.

She reached into the jacket and pulled out the tissues. "Did you plan this?" she asked.

He gave each breast a quick kiss before raising his head and looking at her. "I might have," he answered with a devious smirk.

She shook her head. They quickly cleaned themselves up, and once Molly made certain that neither one of them looked as if they had just been fucked up against a tree, they returned to the reception.

"How much longer will this go for?" he grumbled as they sat down.

"I don't know," she replied, slipping his suit jacket from her shoulders. "I'm rather shocked this didn't get ruined," she said quietly, running her hand over the back of the jacket.

He shrugged. "I really wouldn't have cared if it did. I have others."

She laughed but it was quickly followed by a deep frown. "Oh no."

Sherlock looked at her. "What?" He followed her gaze, to where Hallie was standing on the dance floor holding her bouquet.

"She's going to make me up go up there, I just know it."

He returned his gaze to her. "Go up there? Why?"

"It's a tradition; all of the single women get called up and the bride tosses the bouquet, and whoever who catches it is supposed to be the next person to get married. Ughhhhh…"

"But you're not single."

Molly looked at him. "Technically I am. We're not married." As the words left her lips she felt her cheeks grow warm.

He rolled his eyes. "I suppose there is no way of avoiding it then?"

"No. There isn't. And ahh … you'll have to go up there for the garter toss."

"The what?" he exclaimed.

"Her garter. Frank will remove it and then toss it, just like she'll toss the bouquet, to all the single men."

"Ridiculous traditions," he muttered beneath his breath.

"Yes. I agree."

The DJ called for all of the single women to come to the dance floor, conveniently to the song of Beyonce's 'Single Ladies'. Sherlock gave Molly's hand a squeeze before she stood and followed the few other single women. Hallie tossed the bouquet and much to Molly's shock, she managed to catch it. Hallie gave her a hug before she sat back down.

"Well … I hadn't expected that," she said to him, staring down at the white roses.

"Does this mean I should propose?"

Molly's eyes snapped up to meet his, expecting to see a teasing smile about his lips, but felt her heart plummet into her stomach when she saw that he appeared to be in earnest.

"Let's see if you can catch the garter first," she quipped, surprising herself.

He humphed and stood while slipping on his suit jacket, before making his way onto the dance floor. He crossed his arms over his chest, barely fighting back the urge to roll his eyes as Frank made a rather over-eager display of removing his wife's garter. All of the men surrounding Sherlock were cheering Frank on.

The garter soared through the air, some of the men tried to reach for it, but failed. Sherlock stood perfectly still, not paying particular attention to what was going on until he suddenly felt something land upon his head. His brow furrowed and he reached up to remove, what just so happed to be the garter, from his curls. He scowled at in disgust, quickly walked off of the dance floor and returned to the table, tossing the garter onto it. Molly was fighting back laughter, her hand over her mouth.

"If you so much as consider telling Lestrade about this …" he grumbled, making her laughter burst forth.

He glowered at her, which made it even more difficult for her to contain her mirth.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped out between more laughs, "but the look on your face! Oh I wish I had taken a picture!"

"I'm glad you didn't."

She leaned into him, her amusement beginning to subside. "Well now, I guess you have to propose!"

"Hmmm … neither the right time, nor the right place for it."

She straightened. "I – I was only joking, Sherlock."

He looked at her. "I wasn't."

She swallowed thickly, her eyes nearly the size of saucers. "Ohhh …"

"Too soon?" he questioned.

She made a small noise and tilted her head to the side. "You want to marry me?"

He nodded. "Eventually, yes I would."

"You don't have to, to prove anything; I know that you love me."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. But I still would like to have it stated in a more permanent sense." He slipped his arm around her waist, tucking her close against him."Should I expect a yes, when I do ask you?"

She pressed her face into his chest. "Do you think I could possibly say no to you?"

"Mmm … I think you are in fact quite capable of doing so."

She raised her head. "Well, under these circumstances that wouldn't be the case."

"Good."

She smiled at him, feeling quite overwhelmed, and still slightly unsure that he was speaking the truth. Swallowing back her fears she said to him, "I think we can sneak away without anyone noticing. I don't think we'll be missed."

He sighed with relief, and they stood.

"I don't have to take that, do I?" he asked, motioning to the garter.

Molly giggled. "No. You don't have to. But I will take this!" she answered, holding up the bouquet.

They quickly left the reception, and made their way back to their room. Halfway there she slipped off her shoes, walking barefoot the rest of the way.

"Shower?" she suggested once they were in their room.

"How about a bath instead?"

"Sounds delightful!"

Both of them quickly undressed and Sherlock filled the tub, which was conveniently sized for two, before they both slid into the water. They laid there in the warmth of the water, basking in the silence, until it grew cold. After a quick showering off, they dried themselves and got into the bed.

He curled himself around her, kissing her deeply, while running his hand up and down her back. She let out a giggle when he slipped his hand a bit further down and gave her bottom a pinch.

"You're tired," he noted when they pulled apart.

She nodded in agreement. "I am. I think I'm still suffering from jet lag."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I suppose your promise of my being able to fuck you in any position that I want can wait until morning."

She laughed. "If you wouldn't mind."

He shook his head. "I don't. The shag against the tree was enough to sate my lusts … for a little while at least."

She laughed again. "You're insatiable."

"If you didn't have such a delectable body I wouldn't be in this predicament."

She smiled widely. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should, it was meant to be one."

He kissed her again, pulling the blanket and sheet over them.

* * *

Molly was woken up the next morning in the most delightful way; by Sherlock's tongue on her clit. She moaned loudly, burying her hands in his curls, as he sucked and licked at the taut nub until she cried out his name.

"Just returning the favour," he said to her, his lips shining with her moisture.

She pulled him to her and kissed him, not minding in the slightest the taste of herself on his tongue. "How do you want me?" she asked.

He smiled and sat up, pulling her onto his lap. "Just like this." He kissed her again as she situated herself more comfortably. He groaned into her mouth when she palmed at his cock, smoothing her thumb over the weeping tip. She leaned her forehead against his, their gaze locked as she sank down onto him, burying his cock inside of her.

As she began to ride him, he cupped her bum in his hands, squeezing the supple flesh. She placed her hands on his shoulders, tilting herself back slightly so that he had easy access to her breasts. He suckled on her nipples just how he knew she liked it, reveling in the noises that she was making. She felt so good like this, so incredibly tight. When her pace began to quicken, and her noises grew to a fevered pitch, he gave her bum another squeeze and bit down on one of her nipples. She screamed out his name, the shock of the slight tinge of pain sending her over the edge, and she dropped down onto him.

"Oh Christ!" he groaned out, her movements bringing him to his own completion. He pressed his face between her breasts, locking his arms around her as he breathed heavily.

Molly let out a hum of delight, burying her nose in his hair. After a few moments they uncoupled and lay back down, curling up together.

"Yesterday wasn't too horrible for you, was it?" she asked, smoothing her hand across his unshaven cheek.

He moved his head so that he could press a kiss to her palm. "No, it wasn't because you were there." He moved closer to her, the tips of her breasts touching his chest. "And the shag against the tree definitely helped."

She giggled. "I still can't believe we did that!"

He kissed her, covering her body with his own.

They spent the morning in bed, sharing in kisses and caresses, until her belly growled for food. While she showered he ordered them room service. They ate in the bed, her legs draped across his lap.

"Do you want to go walk on one of the trails today?" she asked him, once they had finished eating.

"If you want to."

"The views are really beautiful, there are lookouts all over, and the view from the sky top tower is amazing."

"Hmmm …" Sherlock leaned forward and nuzzled at her shoulder. "The only view I consider beautiful is you naked in bed with me, such as you are right now." He dropped his head further down and nipped at the curve of her breast.

She laughed then moaned softly when he dragged his tongue across the slightly reddened spot. "Go take a shower!" she said to him, giving him a gentle push.

He grumbled in disappointment but did as she said. She got dressed while he showered; slipping on a yellow sundress she had bought months ago but had yet to have a chance to wear. When Sherlock surfaced from the bathroom he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She was certain she had never seen him look so casual, and as much as she enjoyed the sight of him in his tight dress-shirts and suits, she rather liked this look as well.

They left their room and made their way towards the back of the hotel. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the sky was a bright blue. Molly took a deep breath of the fresh air as they stepped out onto the balcony. Sherlock took her hand and they started to walk the trail that led up to the tower.

For the most part they kept silent, both of them lost in their own thoughts. They didn't come across anyone else as they walked, it seemed as if they were the only two there. Upon reaching the tower they climbed the steps and looked out. Due to the clear day they could see for miles. She was exuberant, but he could care less, far more interested in holding her in his arms and placing kisses upon her skin. After a few minutes they left the tower, still having not come across anyone else. When they came to a lookout that was on the other side of the mountain, they walked out onto it.

"Wow!" she breathed out, her eyes widening in shock at the beauty of the expanse of land that lay out before them.

It was very quiet, there weren't even any birds singing. She felt incredibly at peace and yet so tiny and insignificant.

Sherlock was stood behind her, his arm locked around her middle. He slipped his other hand under her dress, smiling against the back of her neck as he pressed a kiss there.

She hissed out his name when she suddenly felt his finger move beneath her knickers and begin to stroke her clit. "Again?"

He suckled at the spot where her neck met shoulder, continuing to circle her clit with his finger. "Yes," his voice was a low rumble as he answered, "we haven't seen anyone for the passed two hours. We're quite alone. Lean forward."

"Oh God," she whimpered, as she did what he requested, holding tightly onto the wooden railing in front of her.

He pulled his hand from her knickers and pushed her dress up to her hips, revealing her bottom to him. He gave a cheek a tender slap then quickly undid the button and zip of his jeans, before pushing her knickers to the side. She gasped when she suddenly felt the head of his cock press against her opening.

"Ohhhh fuccccckkkkkkk …"

He slid into her slowly, easing himself into her warmth, hissing out a groan when the fabric of her knickers brushed against his length. Once he was fully seated he didn't hesitate to slowly begin to thrust.

"Mmmmm …" she moaned, amazed at herself for becoming such a wanton woman. What had he done to her? She never would have before considered fucking in such a public place, twice!

His thrusts began to quicken, there were no other sounds but the noises their joined bodies were making and their muted moans.

"Oh yes Sherlock, yes!" she encouraged. "AHH!" She bit down on her hand as he started to stroke her clit once more. "Fuck fuck fuck!" she babbled, knowing she was close.

"You feel so good Molly," he murmured to her.

The moment he knew that she came he dropped his hand away from her clit, holding tightly to both of her hips so that he could thrust into her as hard and as deep as he could go, determined to come with her. It took him only four more thrusts to join her, muttering curses beneath his breath.

He grew still, pressing his body against hers as she quietly whimpered. He gently placed kisses along the side of her neck. When she turned her head their lips met in a passionate kiss, as his cock slowly slipped out of her. After he stepped back she turned around, and he gave her a cheeky smirk.

"My God Sherlock! You wicked, wicked man!"

His smirk grew wider as he tucked himself back into his jeans, before he pulled her close and kissed her again. She returned the kiss, sighing happily against his lips. When they parted he produced with a flourish, a package of tissues.

"You planned this too?" she giggled, snatching the tissues from him, and in reply he gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Perhaps."

She shook her head.

A few minutes later they made their way back down the mountain and returned to their room. The hike had made them rather ravenous, so they ordered more room service, neither one of them wanting to go eat in the restaurant. After their meal they took another bath, before getting into bed. Sherlock held her close as he continuously kissed her, leaving them both rather breathless. When she felt his cock grow hard against her she stroked him with her fingers until he was groaning her name. They made love once more, before falling asleep exhausted in each other's arms.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that make up for the long wait?! I hope so!
> 
> I've been to Mohonk countless times over the years, and the first time was for a wedding, my aunt and uncle's way back in the '90's! It's a beautiful place, and it really does make think a bit of Hogwarts :)
> 
> One of my favourite parts about it is walking on the trails and going out onto one of the look out spots. It is incredibly peaceful and quiet there, and the views are gorgeous. I've experienced it in nearly every season! (ahem, though I haven't experienced it in the way they have ... heh heh)
> 
> I was at a wedding in early June and they played December 1963, and I knew that I had to put it into my fic :) 
> 
> Next chapter is the last one! OH NO! :(
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely comments, they mean so much to me :D


	7. All Good Things Must Come to an End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to the final chapter :( Boo hoo!!
> 
> Thank you for coming on this journey with me :D

* * *

They stayed at Mohonk for two more days, varying between going for hikes and spending hours in bed together. It was mid-morning on the third day when they were once more in the Mycroft-provided car, making their way back towards the airport. Well, Molly thought that they were going to the airport, but when she noticed that the driver hadn't taken the correct exit she became confused.

"Sherlock?"

"Mmmm?" he replied absentmindedly, fiddling with his phone.

"Why are we going back into the city?"

His fiddling came to a standstill. "Ahh … noticed that did you?"

"Of course I did."

He looked up at her and smiled. "We're going back because we are staying another night in the Jewel Suite."

She blinked at him. "Oh."

He chuckled and tossed his mobile beside him before he reached out for her and pulled her onto his lap. "Don't you want to know why?" he questioned, his words slightly muffled as he dipped his head to the side to nibble at the mole on her neck.

"Mmm … ahh … w-why?" she managed to stammer out.

He leaned back and looked into her eyes. "I have every intention of shagging you on that terrace."

A rather delightful flush washed over her face and traveled down her neck and to her chest. "God Sherlock!"

He chuckled again before cradling the back of her head in his hand so that he could kiss her deeply. She hummed into his mouth, slipping her arms around his neck so that she could play with the curls at his nape.

"I want to make use of that Jacuzzi then!" she declared.

"Mmm…" He nibbled on her bottom lip. "Perhaps I'll fuck you up against it!"

She swore beneath her breath, feeling a flood of arousal begin to gather between her legs. She rocked her hips against his.

"Damnit Molly!" he grumbled. "Keep doing that and I'll have my way with you right here, right now!"

She smiled and rutted against him once more. "Would that be such a bad thing?"

His breath came out in a great rush. "Shagging in the car? I never realized you were such a little minx, I always do miss something." His eyes briefly narrowed. "That's why you're wearing a skirt … isn't it? Naughty, naughty Molly!"

Her smile grew wider as she leaned forward and nibbled on his earlobe, her breasts pressing up against his chest. He could feel the hardened tips of her nipples beneath her blouse, but when he didn't do anything she gave another roll of her hips, making him groan.

"You fucked me twice out in the open," she noted and he groaned again. "That's more like it," she murmured when she felt his hand slip between them to pull out his shirt and undo the button and zip of his trousers. She tilted back and raised her skirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing any knickers.

A low growl escaped him as he looked down at her arousal swollen folds; they were glistening with her juices. He struggled for a moment but managed to release his cock from the prison of his trousers, dragging the leaking head across her engorged clit before placing it at the entrance to her wet channel. She sank down onto him, sighing happily. He watched as his cock disappeared into the depths of her, letting out another groan once their bodies were nestled together.

He kissed her as she began to ride him, his hands cupping the cheeks of her arse, gently massaging the supple flesh. The vibrations of the car, combined with the bumps in the road added an entirely new level of pleasure, making it difficult for Molly to stay quiet. There was a window separating them from the driver that was blackened for privacy, but she didn't know if it was soundproof.

"Oh fuck Sherlock!" she whimpered.

Leaning back she placed her hands on his knees giving him a glorious eyeful of her sweet, tight cunt taking his cock again and again. Clutching tightly at her arse with one hand he brought the other forward to circle her clit with his thumb, unable to tear his gaze away from her impaling herself on him.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" she cried.

Her walls were clenching around him, and with one final wail she dropped down onto his cock, trembling. He gathered her in his arms, nuzzling at her breasts through her blouse. She held on to him, still shaking slightly. His cock was aching for continued friction, giving the faintest of twitches.

"Oh … you didn't … ?" she said, breathing heavily, her hands in his hair.

He shook his head. She moved her hands down to cup his face, pulling him up to look at her.

"Fuck me," she instructed.

His cock gave another twitch. He moved his hands to her hips beneath her skirt, planting his feet more securely on the floor. They kept their gaze locked as he slowly raised his hips, shifting his cock inside of her.

"That's it. Fuck me good and hard Sherlock!"

Biting out a curse he did just that, repeatedly kissing her to drown out their noises. It wasn't long before he tipped over the edge and fell into the depths of orgasm. He broke apart their kiss, giving one last hard thrust up into her, pressing his face into her breasts to muffle his satisfied groan.

After a moment he leaned back against the cushion, struggling to catch his breath. She sighed happily, nuzzling at his throat, rather enjoying how wrecked he looked with his curls all mussed, his lips kiss-swollen and a flush in his cheeks.

He slowly breathed out, before saying, "I have an idea of how to clean ourselves up." He smiled roguishly.

"Oh do you now?" she questioned, a faint thrill coursing through her veins at the thought of what he could possibly be suggesting.

"Yes. I'd like to use my tongue ... "

She sucked in a breath, making his smile widen. "69?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes, but continued to smile. "That is what they call it, isn't it?"

"Mhmmm."

"I think it's best if you stay on top," he drummed his fingers against her hips.

"Ok."

She got off of his lap, his cock slipping out of her. Before he stretched himself out across the seat he grabbed up his mobile, slipping it into his pocket and pushed his trousers down to his knees. He beckoned to her, and she bit her lip as she held up her skirt and straddled his face. Spreading her folds with his thumbs he delved right in, switching from lapping up their combined fluids to suckling at her clit.

Unable to stop herself she cried out, her hips rolling slightly with his ministrations. She continued to moan as she leaned forward and wrapped her hand around his shaft, and took him into her mouth. She moaned again, rather enjoying the taste of herself on him. The vibrations caused him to groan in response, thus setting off a chain reaction between the two.

He grew hard as she continued to suckle and lick him. " _So much for refractory periods!_ " she thought silently whilst massaging his balls. He placed a finger into her warmth and the movement of her hips was making it slip in and out of her. He nuzzled and sucked at her clit, making her moan more wildly. Within minutes the pair of them were coming again, this time together.

Molly swallowed all that he had to give before laying her head against his thigh in order to catch her breath. Sherlock drank her orgasmic fluids, licking her folds clean. He gave her clit one last swipe with his tongue, sending a shudder to course through her body. She fell to the side as he shifted towards the edge of the seat. After another moment he sat up, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and pulled up and zipped his trousers. He resituated and lay down beside her, the seat just large enough for the two of them. She smiled at him, humming happily. He gave her lips a gentle kiss as she draped her arm across his side.

"God Sherlock … I love you!" she breathed out.

He kissed the space between her brows, curling his arm around her. "Love you too," he replied.

She snuggled closer up against him. "How much longer do we have before we reach the hotel?"

"Ahh …" He took out his mobile. "Fifteen minutes," he told her.

"Mmm good, just enough time for a quick nap."

He put his phone back in his pocket and gave her another gentle kiss.

Exactly fifteen minutes later they arrived outside the hotel, this time using the entrance on 50th Street, which was the lobby for _The Towers_. After checking in they made their way into the lifts and up to the 54th floor. Once they were alone in their suite Sherlock took her into his arms and kissed her soundly. She giggled as she pulled out of his embrace.

"I think that Jacuzzi is calling my name!" she said to him.

He watched as she kicked off her shoes, removed her blouse and unzipped her skirt. Her clothes fell to the floor as she reached behind and undid her bra, that too dropping to the floor. Now entirely naked she moved towards the stairs, laughing again as he still watched her, unmoving.

"Don't you plan to join me?" she asked cheekily.

Swallowing thickly he shrugged out of his suit jacket and began to hurriedly unbutton his shirt. She slowly began to walk up the stairs, and after toeing off his shoes and removing his socks he followed close behind her; his shirt and trousers having joined her clothes on the floor.

It was a delightfully sunny day as they walked out onto the terrace. Molly tilted her head back towards the warmth of the sun, closing her eyes. Sherlock's heart gave a slight jolt at the sight of her standing there, her pale skin almost appearing to glow in the sunlight. She looked angelic. He knew he didn't deserve her, and yet here she was, standing naked before him. She had offered and shared her heart with him, as well as her body, _repeatedly_ , and would willingly do so again and again. He nearly choked on the wave of emotions that was coursing through him. Breathing in heavily he reached out for her, and cradled her naked body close against his.

"Sherlock?" she said softly.

He only held onto her tighter in response. She smoothed her hands across his back, burying her nose into his curls, giving him the silence that he needed. A few minutes passed before he raised his head and looked at her. The expression in his eyes nearly tore her heart in two.

"Sherlock … I'm here, it's all right, and I'm not going anywhere." She placed her hand on the back of his head and he tilted forward so that their foreheads touched. There had been fear in his eyes, and she knew why; being with Sherlock came with a price, a price of danger, and the possibility of someone using her to hurt him.

"I can't tell you that nothing is ever going to happen to me," she said gently, "but I can tell you this. I know you will protect me. You'll keep me safe, to the best of your ability."

He nudged the tip of her nose with his. "And so will Mycroft. I'll have him increase your security detail."

"Increase?"

"Ahhh …" He at least had the decency to look like a deer caught in headlights.

She raised an eyebrow, waiting for a further explanation. He swallowed. "Everyone I care for has a security detail, ever since Moriarty threatened to hurt them."

"Oh. I didn't know."

He smirked, relaxing. "That's the whole point, you're not supposed to."

She placed her hands onto his shoulders. "Let's get in the water."

He nodded in agreement and they moved towards the Jacuzzi. Sherlock raised the temperature and turned on the jets as Molly slid into the water. He quickly joined her, the heat feeling pleasant on his body. He pressed her up against the wall, between two of the jets, before kissing her.

"Arch your back," he instructed when they parted from her kiss.

With a curious look she did as he asked, her breasts tipping up towards him. He quickly took a nipple between his lips, having wanted to feel her skin beneath his tongue ever since their shag in the car. She moaned quietly, throwing her head back as he ravished each of her breasts with his mouth and tongue. By the time he pulled away she was a whimpering mess.

"God Sherlock!" she gasped out.

He smiled impishly, nibbling at her jaw line. They stayed in the water, sharing in slow and languorous kisses until their fingers became wrinkled. When they got out and toweled themselves dry Molly noticed that he was hard.

"Would you like some help with that?" she asked, giving the tip the tiniest of strokes with her finger. She smiled widely when his cock twitched in response.

Biting back a groan he grabbed her hand. "Would you like to?" he asked her, his voice deepening with lust.

She only managed a moan in reply. He lifted her in his arms, and placed her on the edge of the Jacuzzi; she reached back and gripped at the marble, her fingers just touching the water. He raised her legs so that her ankles were resting on his shoulders, both of them moaning when his cock became nestled between her folds. He teased at her with his length, feeling how wet she was before he reached between them and guided his cock into her.

"Ahhhhh …. ohhhhhhhh…," she moaned.

He didn't stop until he filled her to the hilt. Bending forward he pressed his chest against hers and kissed her deeply. She let out a low wail as he began to thrust; his movements slow; the way that he was angled he couldn't pull out of her all that far, but still it felt incredible. He stayed positioned like this for several minutes, pressing kisses into her skin and murmuring how amazing she felt around him, how wet and tight she was. It wasn't until her moans grew more desperate that he raised himself up, grabbed a hold of her hips and began to thrust as hard as he could.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the marble edge. Her head was thrown back, her breasts bouncing in time with his thrusts.

He could feel his balls beginning to tighten, as he delved into her warm channel again and again. "Close!" he hissed out.

"Oh God! Oh Fuck! Yes me too! Me too! Ahh! Oh! I'm coming, fuck fuck fuck!"

Her dirty little mouth was what did it for him, and he cried out her name as he pressed his hips against hers, emptying himself inside of her.

"Ohhh…" she whimpered, dropping her head foreword. "That felt so good."

He made a noise of agreement before gently easing himself out of her. They struggled for a few moments to catch their breath, looking at each other and giggling. After lowering her legs he cradled her close, catching her mouth in a sensual kiss before they made their way inside for a quick shower.

That evening they had dinner on the terrace, each of them wearing only a dressing gown as they watched the sun set over the city. Afterwards they curled up together on one of the sofas; Molly lying against Sherlock's chest with his arms around her.

"This is the best holiday I have ever been on," she said to him. "And I don't mean just because there has been copious amounts of great sex."

Laughter rumbled up through his chest. She shifted slightly, tucking herself directly beneath his chin.

"Shame we have to go back to London though," she continued, "but I know you miss it. Your mind must be desperate for a case!"

He moved his hand up and down her back. "I do miss it, but I must admit Molly … I haven't craved a case in days. Your body has proven to be quite a delightful distraction." His hand slipped down to her arse and he gave it a gentle pinch, making her shriek slightly before she smacked his chest with her hand.

"Haven't your lusts been sated at all?" she asked cheekily.

"Mmm … no _p_ e!" He nudged her onto her back and kissed her soundly. "I don't think they ever will be!" he declared before kissing her again.

* * *

The next morning they very nearly missed their flight. But only just. This was due to the fact that Sherlock had every intention of making love to her one last time in the bed where they had consummated their relationship.

Arriving at their gate slightly out of breath, they boarded and took their seats. Once they were comfortably settled he noticed that she had become unusually quiet. She had taken out one of the books she had brought at _The Strand_ , and his curiosity became even more piqued when she didn't turn a single page for over fifteen minutes. He studied her for a moment, not deducing her exactly just looking at her, taking in the sight of her and reveling in the fact that they were _together_ ; he was determined to never change that.

"What is it Molly?" he asked quietly. "I don't think you're trying to memorize that one page are you?"

She didn't take her gaze off of her book for several moments. Sighing she slowly closed it and laid it down in her lap, but still didn't look at him, instead opting to stare at the back of the seat in front of her.

"Molly ..."

She swallowed thickly. "Can't you just ... deduce it?"

His heart sank, her voice had sounded so small. He took a breath before saying, "No. I want you to tell me."

Her gaze dropped to her lap, she appeared to him as if she was folding in on herself. He had never seen her like this. Had he done something wrong? It was possible, but a brief perusal of his Mind Palace revealed nothing to him.

"Molly, please, tell me what is." He wanted to reach for her hand, something he would have never thought of doing _before._

 _"_ I'm worried Sherlock."

His brow furrowed. Worried? What could she possibly be worried about? He took her hand, and was relieved when she didn't pull it away. He waited silently for her to continue.

"I'm worried that once we are back in England, in London ... it won't be the same." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

He tilted their joined hands so that he could lace their fingers together. "Oh. I see," he murmured. "You mean you and I. _Us_."

She nodded silently.

He brought her hand to his lips so that he could press a kiss to the top of it. "Nothing is going to change, Molly. Just because I declared my love to you on a different continent doesn't mean that I'm going to love you any less once we leave it."

"Oh."

He gave her hand another kiss.

"I suppose I've been a bit silly."

He breathed in the scent of her skin. "No. You've had every reason to think the way that you did. I'm notorious for saying things I don't exactly mean." He leaned towards her so that he could whisper in her ear. "But does the fact that I want to make love to you on every surface in my flat tell you anything?" He pulled away, pleased to find that she was blushing. "Will you come home to Baker Street with me?" He smoothed his thumb across the top of her hand.

At last she turned to look at him. "Home?" she questioned, the look in her eyes was a hopeful one.

He raised his free hand to cup the side of her face. "Yes. I'd like you to consider Baker Street as your home."

"You would?"

He nodded. "It would be more than advantageous for you to move in. It is closer to Bart's, it is much larger than your flat, and my bed is far more comfortable than yours."

She giggled. "You didn't need to tell me all that to convince me. But ... thank you." She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Is that a yes?" he asked with a wide smile.

"It's an 'I'll think about it'."

His smile turned into a frown. "What is there to think about?"

"Sherlock ... moving in together is a huge step. We've only just started this relationship ... we shouldn't rush into anything."

He dropped his hand away from her face and leaned back into his chair. After unclasping her hand he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at the seat in front of him.

She sighed. "Please Sherlock, don't do this."

"You don't trust me," he muttered.

"What?" She felt as if he had given her a physical blow. "Yes I do. Whatever gives you that idea?"

He started to pout.

"Sherlock ..." She placed her hand on his arm. "You've said so yourself that you're not an easy man to live with. And you-you've grown accustomed to not having John there in the flat. You've lived alone now for nearly a year."

"Get to the point Molly," he practically snapped.

She removed her hand from his arm. "I wouldn't be your roommate. I'd be sharing your bed with you. I'd be in your bathroom, your wardrobe, your kitchen. I'd be in _your_ space."

"Of course you would," he scoffed. His expression softened before he turned to look at her. "That's what I want."

"Is it?"

"Yes." He cradled her face in his hands. "I even want Toby there, what does that tell you?"

She smiled. "It tells me quite a lot."

He dropped his hands to her hips and moved forward to nuzzle at her neck. "And I meant what I said at the wedding, I do intend to propose to you," he murmured into her skin.

She shook her head slightly. "May wonders never cease. I do think this holiday has turned your head!"

He leaned back as he rolled his eyes but continued to smile good-naturedly.

"I'll stay at your flat tonight," she said to him, "we'll see what happens from there."

He sighed. "You're just not going to give in, are you?"

"No _p_ e!"

He glowered when she popped the p, making her laugh. Her laugh faded off when she saw a wicked gleam come to his eyes.

"I'll just have to try my _hard_ est to convince you!" he declared.

She bit down on her bottom lip and squeezed her legs together, silently cursing the fact that they still had over six hours of their flight left, and also the fact that she was rather looking forward to what he planned to do in lieu of convincing.

He smirked and looked rather pleased with himself when he leaned back into his seat. Oh yes, he was certain he knew a few, actually several, ways that would convince her to move in with him. Oh what fun awaited them both at Baker Street!

* * *

  **THE END**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you upset that I ended where I did? Sorry, it's where my brain decided to stop :-P
> 
> Thank you once again for leaving reviews and reading my silly little smut-fest of a fic! Hehe
> 
> Onto the next!
> 
> SHERLOLLY FOREVER!


End file.
